Masks
by Sovereign Beta
Summary: Can a troubled girl forgive the boy who traumatized her?
1. Indirectly Asked Out

My first-ever fanfic. You may notice some parts have been changed; I'm cleaning up Masks a bit.

* * *

I clicked the play button on the Youtube video. This particular song was "Bring Me to Life", by Evanescence. Don't ask me why I was singing along, my voice is good, not great, and I'm not vain, but I just like singing. My sketchbook was in front of me, but I had no idea what to draw.

The video credits for the song disappeared and Amy Lee's voice drifted into my ear, as I began to sing along.

"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors…" we crooned.

"Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb…" Cue a guitar riff.

"Without a soul, oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh..."

"My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, and until you find it there and lead, it, back, home."

"WAKE ME UP—"

That was when my phone rang. I sighed and answered.

It was my best friend, Kairi.

"Hey Namine, how are you?" she all but screamed into the phone.

"Goddammit, Kairi, I'm not deaf, you know! What is it?" I growled, rubbing my ringing ear.

"Sora asked me out! SORAASKEDMEOUT! SORAASKEDMEOUT! SORAASKEDMEOUT!"

I had to calm the girl before she died of asphyxiation by screaming.

"That's nice. And?" I inquired.

"He's hot as hell! He's the star of the track team! Did I also mention he's so very FREAKING HOT?" Kairi yelled back. "Oh, and Roxas asked about you."

My mind was still registering the words describing Sora, and I didn't even catch what she said last. Then I did, and my brain shut down for several seconds.

"Tell him to fuck off," I said in a deadpan tone. "I hate him. Remember what happened in the girl's locker room?"

"Oh come on, every girl fainted of arousal right then and there. He was shirtless! Why did you scream? You had the perfect chance right there!"

"And why are you going on about him being shirtless? I thought you had a crush on Sora."

"Because you need a boyfri—sorry. I forgot about—yeah…" she mumbled.

Oh yeah, I remembered Xigbar alright. We all thought he was just a kind senior who took pity on an itty-bitty freshman.

We also didn't know that he'd be stupid enough to proposition me in front of all of my friends.

"So? Just because he asked me out doesn't mean he's automatically my boyfriend."

"But you too could hit it off!"

"Bullshit of the first order."

It wasn't because of my looks that I felt I would never get Roxas. I knew from the admiring looks guys frequently gave me that I was quite pretty.

But a roadblock in any sort of relationship with Roxas was his personality. He was more arrogant than Napoleon, Caesar, Achilles, and Agamemnon combined. Wait, were those four all arrogant? I think so—they're all accomplished people—but you get my point.

Anyways…Roxas's voice only magnified his stuck-up manner. It was deep, slimy, snide, and effing DISGUSTING to me. The locker room incident only magnified my negative impressions of that rat-bastard. Yeah, he was hot, but looks make the perfect man not.

To top it off, I was a freshman at Kingdom Key High. He was a sophomore, who had failed that grade TWICE. Meaning he was three years older than me. That may not seem like a big problem for other people—my dad is four years older than my mom—but I'm still creeped out by the fact a senior is asking me out.

"Namine? You're creeped out by Roxas?" Kairi asked.

Oh SHIT, I ACTUALLY SAID THAT ALOUD? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…

"No!" I retorted.

"Liar, but I'll see you at school. Bye!" Kairi hung up before I could say bye.

I muttered something incoherent about killing Kairi with a chainsaw, before I resumed the video.

Then I got an idea about what to draw. Should I make some scene in Neon Genesis Evangelion, perhaps? What? I like NGE. I settled for Unit 01 killing Zeruel with a prog knife. I drew a caricature of Kairi's face in place of the Angel's mask. Ha.

It was getting late once I'd finished the sketch. I plopped down on my bed, set the alarm clock to eight, and closed the light. I lay in the dark for what seemed hours, just thinking. Roxas asked about me? Seriously?

* * *

Just a side note, this is a first-person POV fic, meaning that Namine's views may be biased.

This bias will come up later, if not directly...


	2. Masks

Lots of swearing, I know, but I am a guy. Bear with me, please?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Just this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Namine, wake up!"

"Die, Shamshel," I retorted.

Suddenly a strange feeling pervaded my armpits, through my plug suit, and I laughed. Then I screamed, as the Fourth Angel swung its energy whip at me—then I woke up.

My sister, Aqua, leaned over me with a grin on her face.

"Wake up!" she shouted. Then she tickled me again, and I got tangled in my sheets trying to escape.

"OK, OK I give up," I laughed. "Why are you waking me up at six in the morning?"

"Did you forget? We're going to the movies with Sora, Kairi, Terra, and Roxas!" she chirped. She promptly dragged me out of my own bed.

Aqua went into my closet, searching for an outfit for me, while I sat on the carpet shivering in a bra and panties.

"Here you go!" she beamed, tossing me a set of clothes.

I gasped. There was no way I was wearing that shirt! V-necks were meant to show cleavage! And it was cold outside!

* * *

I walked alongside Aqua, thankful that the jacket she'd chosen for me wasn't as revealing as the shirt. My sister and Kairi were chatting about guys, while yours truly was arguing with Terra against Sora about who had gotten the most kills in Firefight. God, I loved that multiplayer mode.

"The scoreboard doesn't lie, Sora. That last kill of yours belonged to Terra."

"I stuck that Brute and it exploded before Terra sniped it!" Sora whined.

"Namine, can I talk to you for a second?" Roxas asked.

I looked at him. Yeah, he had that alluring serious look on his face. Damn him. Damn him and his face to an eternity of hellfire.

"Alright, what is it?" I sighed.

"I just wanted to ask…I know a good restaurant nearby," he said lamely.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked casually. He was walking behind me, so he couldn't see the shit-eating grin on my face.

At that Aqua, Kairi, Sora, and Terra halted their respective conversations and gave us looks I couldn't comprehend.

"No! I-I-I just wa-wanted to ask you—SHIT!" he cursed.

At that point we arrived at the cinema.

The boys went off to secure seats, while Aqua, Kairi, and I bought the popcorn and drinks. As we waited in line, some random pervert brushed his palm across Aqua's hip.

I immediately reached up and slapped him for my sister. Aqua kicked backwards, slamming her heel into the guy's crotch, before she resumed her conversation with Kairi.

Aqua was drop-dead gorgeous. She had an amazing body, plus a nice chest, and a look from her face was capable of making the iciest of men trip and fall off a curb in awe. It was no wonder the pervert couldn't resist.

We got the snacks without further incident, mostly because people were too busy gawking at the gasping man rolling on the ground with zero chance of ever passing on his genes.

The movie turned out to be quite good. I had been reading too many reviews blasting most of the recent movies, so I thought this one would be no different.

We went to an Italian restaurant for lunch, went to the park, and then went home, blah blah blah.

Once Aqua locked the front door, though, she squealed in delight.

I just groaned. I knew why she was happy, and I began backing away, too late.

"My little sister just got asked out!" she cheered.

"I turned him down, ditz!" I replied, struggling to escape the headlock she had me in. My attempt was fruitless. I was probably the physically weakest kid in the whole world.

Eventually she let me go. I headed upstairs to my room, while she headed for the living room.

I activated my computer's monitor, and returned to my Gmail account.

I found five emails waiting for me. Four were junk mail, but the last one was from Sora.

He had written, with his characteristic horrible spelling, something along the lines of, "Do you like Roxas?"

I wrote something along the lines of, "No", but a lot wordier and a lot less polite.

I had to spend five hours reading fanfic to get Roxas the hell out of my head, and he reappeared as I pulled the sheets over me.

Damn that boy.

* * *

An annoying, insistent beeping slashed through my dream. My arms flailed in surprise, one hand smacking the alarm clock. The pain instantly woke me up.

"Ow!"

Grumbling under my breath, I grabbed a T-shirt, jacket, and a pair of jeans off my chair. It was the same outfit I had worn for the last five days; I didn't believe in the necessity of changing clothes every morning. That was a waste of good clothing.

Breakfast was oatmeal with oranges. I didn't particularly care what I ate, so long as I ate, so I just downed the food. I know that Kairi and Sora hated both of those foods, and likely would have yelled at me for even considering eating such "disgusting" fare. Who cares?

First class of the day was Biology. Mr. Marluxia was the teacher, and a sadist to boot. He was the sole reason I hated Biology, even if it was my best class. My seat was in the second-back row, on the leftmost seat, and was conveniently blocked by the TV set. This allowed me to doodle all I wanted.

My friend, Ventus, sat right next to me. He was short, very short, especially in comparison to most of the guys at school. I was still shorter than him.

"How's Aqua?" he asked.

He also has a crush on my sister the size of a Nimitz-class aircraft carrier. And those ships were the largest ever built.

"Okay. Why do you want to know?" I replied sweetly.

"Cut the crap, Namine. You know exactly why," Ventus grouched.

"Yes, yes, you have the hots for my sister. And exactly what was this conversation for?" I said.

Next class was Honors Geometry. I aced this class, because of A) the nice teacher, Mr. Ansem, and B) my innate ability to manipulate math. My seat was in the back of the class, near the wall, to avoid notice. After all, an artist needs peace and quiet so she can draw without interruption.

You can guess, based on what I did in class and where I sat, that I was an introverted, shy, unpopular girl. I was, to an extent, but most of that mask was what it was—a façade. I was a master of masks, ranging from introvert to awe. Move on to lunch.

* * *

Lunch break was an hour, and for a goodly amount of that time I sat on a bench trying to sketch the view of the school.

Drawing the gigantic building had become a sort of game for me. Which would be faster: my drawing, or the bell? Doing this was therapeutic for me, because I had minor anger management issues.

As I was tracing the giant fountain statue in the courtyard, someone grabbed my shoulders and licked the back of my neck.

Revolted, I jerked away and smashed whoever had done that in the face with my sketchbook.

Riku reeled back, clutching his nose, while laughing. That stupid prankster was at it again?

"How the hell did you escape juvie this time?" I demanded, frantically rubbing my neck with my sleeve. Riku's saliva made a dark stain on my light-grey jacket. It was my favorite one, too!

"He broke the bars and killed five guards," Xion smirked, coming up from behind the two of us. Kairi and Ventus followed, cackling.

"He licked me! Like a DOG!" I shrieked, still pissed off.

"Would you really expect anything less of a barbarian like him?" Kairi joked. Even I laughed at that one.

"So anyways, did you accept?" Ventus asked.

I was confused. "Accept what?"

"Roxas," Xion said.

"Oh, hell no! Him? NO!" I ranted.

"Why?" Riku asked. "Is it because he's ugly?"

"It's not that, he's actually—" I stopped at that. The "barbarian" had nearly tricked me into complimenting Roxas. Thankfully the bell rang at that point, forcing the five of us to scatter like gunfire was coming at us.

* * *

The last class of the day was PE. I loved PE, because our teacher, Mr. Eraqus, wasn't as much of a sadist as most PE teachers were at the school. He did, however, force us into running a mile every class. I didn't mind, because I loved to run. I loved the sensation of wind rushing through my streaming hair, the sight of scenery flashing by, and the sound of my classmates panting pathetically as they struggled to keep up.

The second half of our class consisted of playing dodgeball with seniors and getting our butts kicked. I was taken out after the opening volley when somebody caught my throw.

After that humiliating session, my class went to get changed. The bell rang as I was half-finished, forcing me to rush or be yelled at by Aqua for being late.

As I charged out the door, zipping up my jacket as I did so, someone grabbed my backpack from behind, lifting me up into the air. I kicked behind me, but hit nothing but empty air.

"Hey Namine, how ya doin'?" a casual voice asked.

Oh, great—it was that jackass Seifer. Judging by two chuckles coming from behind him, his two minions Rai and Fuu were accompanying their leader.

"Fuck off, Seifer!" I shouted back angrily.

He dropped me, as usual. Then he grabbed me by my collar and slammed me up against the wall. That was not normal, to say the least.

"What was that, Namine?" Seifer asked me in a cool tone.

I didn't answer, so he shook me and asked me again.

"Wanna say that again to my face, bitch?" he snarled, when I still didn't answer.

"Speak when you're spoken to, girl!" Then he slapped me.

"Ow!" But I refused to say anything more than that.

Slap.

"Stop!"

Slap.

"Stop that!"

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with my daughter?" a soft, but icy, voice inquired.

All four of us whirled to our right, where a tall, pink-haired woman was standing.

My mom, Lightning Farron.

"Oh, you're in trou-ble," I snickered, drawing out the syllables of "trouble".

Mom's reputation was well known throughout the school. It was rumored she had cowed the principal into letting me off my suspension when I yelled at the cheerleading captain for insulting me. I was lectured at home, but seeing Principal Xehanort's expression was totally worth it.

Seifer dropped me and ran off without ceremony, Rai and Fuu hot on his heels.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Mom asked quietly, smiling gently at me.

"Yeah. Wow, you can be scary at times, Mom," I said with a giggle.

"It's my specialty!" she declared with a giggle of her own.

We got home at about 3:30. Aqua was waiting for us.

"Mom!" she squealed, running into Mom's arms.

My mother chuckled, running a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Hey there, sweetheart," she smiled. "Miss me?"

"Yeah!" my sister whined. "I had to put up with Namine for a whole month while you were away!"

I rolled my eyes at the poor insult, while my mom just smirked.

Suddenly the AT&T theme chirped. Mom checked her phone, as she was the only one of us who actually kept her ringtone to its default.

"What? Him? Are you sure?" she demanded. An unintelligible voice answered.

Mom clicked her phone shut.

"Girls, it's your dad. He wants to see you," she said.

I could not believe my ears. A single drop of sweat slid down my back. Dad? Mom had to be kidding.

* * *

Roxas doesn't seem like an arrogant jerk, but like I said, Namine may be biased...

Review if you want to.


	3. Dad?

I find I like this story better than "Redemption", but mostly because I don't have the entire damn plot figured out. Maybe I'll make "Masks" run for ~30 chapters, maybe?

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES!

Just this story. Enjoy!

* * *

The white concrete walls of Greystone Maximum Security Penitentiary loomed over our car as Mom parked in the visitors' lot. I exited the Honda, staring in awe at the immense fortification of Greystone's west side.

We got through the gate and guardhouse with little trouble. After all, Mom was one of the best, if not the best, homicide detective among the Radiant Garden Police Department's 9,000+ officers.

In my humble opinion, Lightning Farron was the coolest mom ever. She could handle a video game controller like it was no one's business, shame even Aqua's sense of fashion, and make other kids green with envy of me for having such an awesome mom. I can't even list all the other qualities that make her amazing, so I just put those three.

But she had one flaw: she couldn't see through my masks of emotion. Just as she turned to face me and ask if I was excited to meet my father again after nine years, I set up a mask of excitement.

"Damn straight!" I declared, drawing stares from a few staff walking by.

The truth was, however, I was none too happy to have to visit my dad.

I know, I should be ashamed of myself for feeling that way. It was just…I had gotten too used to the household being composed of only me, Mom, and Aqua. And I wanted it to stay that way; I didn't need a fourth family member.

Yeah, I know, I'm an asshole for secretly rejecting my own dad. I know he loved me, but I just can't find it in me to return that devotion.

Sigh…back to out visit.

I was scared stiff of what I might find in the prison. Thanks to too many crime/mystery novels, backed up by the might of my imagination, I thought I would walk into a room full of tattooed gangbangers and serial killers, all eyeing my body with less than friendly intentions. Add that to the fact that I'd last visited the place when I was no older than three; this was essentially my first time to the prison, having only hazy memories of my first visit to my dad.

So I was surprised when I entered the visitors' room to find a tranquil, inviting, even homey atmosphere.

I looked to my left and saw a young couple playing with a small boy no more than a year old. On my right was a trio of young men, telling jokes to each other and laughing.

"Isn't a prison supposed to be a scary place?" I said under my breath. Everywhere I looked, I only saw nice, normal people.

A catcall slashed apart my reverie. I whipped my head around surprise, looking for its source.

That source turned out to be a pair of men. One of them yelled, "Hey, Aqua! Lookin' fine, girl!"

I was about to yell back at them to leave my sister alone when she leaned over and whisper to me with a grin, "It's okay, they always do that."

She promptly yelled back, "Dream on, Yazoo! You FAIL at being a lady's man! FAIL!"

The one she'd spoken to, Yazoo, leaned back and moaned in mock pain.

Aqua chuckled and took me by my wrist, pulling me further. "Come on," she urged.

I followed reluctantly as we got closer to a reinforced door.

Mom walked up to a small booth next to the door and conversed to a guard there. The guard nodded and pressed a button, speaking into a small microphone.

He turned to me and said, "Excited?"

Goddammit, did EVERYONE have to ask?

"Y-yeah," I stammered, staying true to my mask of excitement.

A minute went by. I sweated in time to the seconds. Where was he?

Suddenly the door swung open and I jumped, startled.

Standing in the doorway, his wrists cuffed, was my dad, Zack Fair.

The guards flanking Dad unlocked his handcuffs, and he bounced forward into the visitors' room, hugging my mom and Aqua. I was six feet back from the group hug, looking at the reunion like I wasn't even a part of it.

My dad looked over Aqua's shoulder and caught sight of me. "Namine!" he shouted, with his infamous (or so Mom said) grin. "C'mere, kiddo!"

I obeyed with a faux smile plastered all over my masked face.

My dad enveloped me with a smothering hug that threatened to suffocate me.

"Dad, need…air," I choked. He immediately released me.

I was barely five feet tall, but my dad was at least six and a half. He had to kneel in order to look me in the eye.

"Well, it looks like both my daughters have blossomed into fine young ladies!" he proclaimed with a grin.

"And, as usual," Mom said with a sigh, "I did all of the work while you lazed around."

Dad groaned melodramatically and placed a hand over his heart like he'd been shot. He keeled over onto the ground and lay there, unmoving.

A few seconds passed and he didn't get up. I began to grow concerned.

"Is he dead?" I asked Mom.

"No, he's just faking it," she answered. Her voice was full of conviction.

After a while though, even she got nervous. She walked over to Dad and tapped his chest with her toe.

"Zack?" No answer.

She bent down and poked him.

"Zack?" He still didn't answer.

She kneeled down and pinched him on the cheek.

"Za—"

Mom never got to finish, because Dad planted his lips squarely on hers.

They stayed like that for exactly two seconds. Mom closed her eyes, seemingly in pleasure—and then socked my dad, leaving a large red welt on his face.

She immediately leaped back, clutching her mouth with an expression of mock horror.

The entire room was silent as every occupant stared at the spectacle in surprise.

And then loud, raucous guffaws shook the very walls. I bent over, clutching at my stomach as uncontrollable laughter shook my tiny frame.

* * *

I didn't notice as we drove into the garage, because I was already half-asleep. I staggered out of the Honda in a haze, heading upstairs to my room.

By the time I booted my computer in preparation to do what was left of my English homework, I was fully awake. Then I began to reflect on the visit.

Pretty much the only thing I shared with Dad was our blue eyes, and those weren't even the same shade. My figure obviously didn't resemble his, but I had the feeling that if he'd been my mom (shudder), his silhouette still wouldn't have looked like mine.

I had always resembled my mom more than my dad, and I had always been closer to her too. Aqua didn't have that problem; she, too, resembled my dad as much as a porcupine a shark, but she had a close relationship with both Mom and Dad. Maybe it was because she had known Dad since she was little.

And that, I realized, was the source of my uneasiness around Dad. I had never gotten to know him at all, today's visit being basically the first time I had ever seen him.

I was a bit shaken by the discovery that I essentially had lost a member of my family as surely as if they were six feet under, but I didn't cry like you might expect. To my apathetic view of the world, it was just another fact of life.

And such a simple thing like that isn't worth crying over like the little girl I had once been.

Or so I told myself.

Dinner was spaghetti with shredded parmesan cheese. In case you're wondering, all of us, except Dad, hated meat. Mom cooked for once, putting on her little-used apron.

The very sight of a badass like Mom in an apron was a visual oxymoron. I snickered, knowing she was probably mortified at looking like some old housewife.

Another thing that was awesome about Mom was that even though she cooked, on average, around two and a half times per month, her food was still incredible. How the hell did she stay in practice?

I read the assigned ten chapters of _The Iliad _while stuffing myself with noodles. I knew I was annoying Aqua to no end by doing that, and I enjoyed every moment of it. It wasn't every day that I got a chance to piss off my older sister, as it was usually the other way around.

As I trudged back to my bedroom, with spaghetti up to my larynx (my voice box), I heard the ring of my phone. I charged up the stairs, heedless of the stomachache I'd have later for that, and answered. It was Kairi, so I made sure to hold the phone a safe distance from my ear.

I didn't hear her first words, so I brought the phone closer to my ear. Big mistake.

"HI NAMINE!" Kairi screamed.

I screamed too, but in agony rather than glee. That wily bitch!

"Hi, Kairi," I replied weakly.

"Ohmigod, I'm so nervous, tomorrow's Picture Day!" she squealed.

WHAT? Oh hell, I totally forgot about that.

"Really?" I gasped. "That means I have to set my alarm clock extra early to avoid Mom and Aqua."

"Oh come on, Namine. Doll yourself up a bit! Last year you looked like…like…like…"

"A boy?"

"Yes! You had on no makeup, no perfume, no stylish clothing, nothing!"

I groaned. "Kairi, I want to look like that!"

"But you can't! All the cute boys will be there, Roxas too. Don't you want to charm him?"

"Goddammit, Kairi, for the last time, I am NOT, repeat NOT, INTERESTED IN HIM!"

Silence. Then…

"Liar, liar, pants on fire…"

I hung up. There was no chance of making her shut up once past the "liar, liar" event horizon.

* * *

Thank you, ken08002 and LovelyIn'Sanity, for supporting my writing! I'll do everything in my power to keep "Masks" at your expectations, or higher, or die trying! XD THANK YOU!

As for Zack being Namine's dad, if enough people holler in outrage I'll change him to Cloud or someone else. But really, don't you think Zack is a good foil for Lightning?


	4. Vanitas

Hey guys! You're probably wondering how the hell I can upload so fast. My answer is: MAGIC. No, just kidding, I just want to make my limited, but growing readers, happy. I'm aiming for ten reviews for Masks, if possible.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES AND CHARACTERS!

I just own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around me and lifted me off of my bed. That would be Mom, I thought through my drowsy consciousness.

She never let the alarm clock wake me up. Instead, she would carry my carcass downstairs and set me down in front of my freshly made breakfast. This was, you guessed it, another reason she was awesome.

So I was duly shocked when she not only brought me into her room, she dropped me down into the bathtub. In seconds I was stripped naked and shivering in the cool morning air of the house.

"What are you doing?" I spluttered as she dunked my head into the water, then mercilessly scrubbed it with a bar of soap.

"Dolling you up," she smirked. "Unquote."

"You heard Kairi?"

"No, but I would be a poor detective if I didn't figure out what you two girls were talking about. And yes, you DID look like a boy in last year's pictures!"

After a thorough bathing, in which every square inch of my skin was sterilized, Mom dragged me off to her dressing table. I was kicking and screaming the entire time.

"You'll never take me alive! NEVER!"

"Oh, shut up," Aqua growled as she slid a new shirt over my head, nearly suffocating me. Mom somehow managed to push a skirt over my thrashing legs.

"I can do this myself, you know!" I yelled.

"I don't trust you," Mom replied, combing my wet hair. "Aqua, the hairdryer?"

"Got it," my sister replied. She promptly applied it to my tortured tresses, making sure to blast every strand.

Next I was forced to endure my hair being styled. Aqua and Mom briefly debated over twisting my hair into a bun or a beehive, but eventually settled for keeping down. I was outraged.

"Mom, I'm just a freshman!"

"And?"

"It's five in the morning!"

"And?"

"I DON'T WANT MY HAIR STYLED!"

"And?"

My hair now perfect, the two traitors Mom and Aqua hauled me towards the single most feared room in the house for me—the makeup closet.

Since there were three women in the house, a medium-sized closet had been set aside for use as a communal dressing room. It was just big enough to house chairs for all three of us.

I stared with wide eyes at the massive array of makeup before me. Lipstick in every color of the rainbow, towering stacks of rouge, mountains of nail polish bottles, great pyramids of mascara, and other feminine decorative items loomed menacingly.

We started with the mascara. Not much was needed to fully draw out the shine of my ice blue eyes. Next, Aqua painted my fingernails while Mom layered pink lip gloss onto my lips. They worked together to apply the rouge, shading my cheeks a lovely shade of vermillion.

Finally, they stepped back and observed their hard work, nodding in approval.

To any casual observer, I looked like a porcelain doll of a girl. To anybody who knew me, I was scarred for life and a total emotional wreck. It was all I could do to not curl up in a dark corner and cry myself to sleep, mostly because if I did I would have to be re-primped.

All told the process took around two hours. On the short trip to school, Aqua put me in a headlock to restrain me from ruining my hair on purpose.

* * *

Once we got there, I drew a lot of admiring stares and quite a few whistles, but no looks of shocked recognition. Xion, who normally got to school about when I did, was the first to realize who the heck the unknown girl was.

"Namine! You're beautiful!" she gasped. "How—how—what did you do to yourself?"

"This was done against my will in a POW camp," I replied sarcastically.

"Did you do it for the boys?"

I nearly throttled her for that.

As we waited in our homeroom, the first to arrive (as usual), Kairi and Sora came in. Kairi was the first to react.

"Who's that?" she asked, confused.

I bit back a scream of exasperation.

"Namine?" she said, wide eyed.

Sora, that lovable dimwit, just stared at me until Kairi shook him and dragged him off to their seats.

Riku arrived third. He was confused that another girl was sitting in Namine's usual spot.

"Who are you—NAMINE?" he gasped, shocked by my transformation.

I hung my head in shame.

That's pretty much how other people reacted to me for the rest of the day.

For the sake of obviousness, all the other girls in my school who cared or were forced to care about Picture Day had primped, too. But none had done it as well as Mom and Aqua had.

English and Japanese class blurred past, and at lunch I brooded over my sketchbook as Xion and Kairi gawked at me and debated about how Aqua and Mom had gotten me to look like this.

Their spirited discussion came to an abrupt stop and I looked up from my sketch of the school in surprise.

There stood Larxene, the queen bitch of Radiant Garden High School.

Remember the cheerleading captain I yelled at? This is the demoness herself.

"Soooo…the he-she got itself dollied up, hmmm?" she drawled, hands on her hips.

"Jealous?" I replied coolly. It took all of my will, and then some, to not just start insulting everything about her.

"How could I possibly be jealous of you? You're so ugly, not even Aqua could fix you up," she smirked.

As a sophomore, Larxene had idolized Aqua, whose position the former was now in. In fact, pretty much everybody in the school had worshipped my popular older sister. That she basically derided Aqua's abilities in decorating me was a gigantic insult to me.

I could have taken that, but her choice of words had also targeted Aqua—and to me, that was unforgivable. I could barely keep a level head, and even then I had to set up a mask of indifference.

"You're even worse," I retorted.

"I know you are, but what am I…"

She was actually going to use that ancient comeback? Wow…

"You're stupid."

"I know you are, but what am I…"

"You're a slut, a whore, and an utter, utter bitch."

"I know you are, but what am I…"

At this point I could barely keep from laughing at Larxene's creativity, or lack thereof.

Xion, on the other hand, exploded. "And what makes you think you have any right to insult Namine?"

Larxene pointedly ignored her.

Xion took a threatening step forward.

"Ooh, scary…" Larxene mocked Xion without even turning.

Xion raised her fist and charged.

At this point Riku and Ventus intervened, dragging the enraged girl away from Larxene.

"Cool it, Xion!" Riku shouted. She struggled, lashing out at him and Ventus.

Ventus wrapped his arms around her neck, choking her into tranquility. He let go after Xion began to turn blue. She stumbled out of Riku's grasp, coughing and gagging.

Larxene smirked again and strode away to her gang of cheerleader cronies.

* * *

At last, the moment of truth had arrived. I would now see if Aqua and Mom's efforts at prettifying me had paid off.

Aqua had told me that there hadn't even been such a thing as Picture Day at RG High until the principal, who had previously commanded a middle school, decided to test if a Picture Day would be popular among students and parents alike. It turned out to be a moderate success, popular enough to rate it continued years after.

I sat on the stool, trying to balance in the uncomfortable pose and smile like the photographer decreed. Over the course of two minutes I managed to fall twice despite my best attempts at avoiding it. Yeah, I'm a klutz.

Finally the hell spawned procedure was over, and I was free to flee.

I charged towards the door, totally forgetting that there were five stairs leading up to the stage.

"Whoa!" I shouted in fear, frantically windmilling my arms as I fought tooth and nail to keep my balance on one foot.

I shrieked as I began to lose my balance. As a last ditch effort I desperately grabbed at the line next to me.

My hand caught nothing but empty air.

I just closed my eyes and braced myself as I fell over, waiting for the impact…

But it didn't come. After five seconds, I wondered why the hell I hadn't fallen yet, and opened my eyes.

It turned out they were less than two inches away from an adjacent pair of twinkling topaz eyes.

They were very attractive eyes, set in a ruggedly handsome face, whose lips were a hair's breadth from my own…

AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?

Embarrassed, I jerked away from the guy. I knew I was blushing, but I hoped that he would mistake it for the rouge.

"Close call," he observed. "Nearly missed you."

"S-sorry," I said shyly. "And thanks."

I noticed he had a very muscular chest, wondered what it would feel like against my body, and jolted back to reality.

_Get your mind outta the gutter, girl! _I mentally hissed at myself.

"It's no problem," the guy replied, grinning. "My name's Vanitas. What's yours?"

"N-N-Na-Namine," I stuttered again.

"Namine," he mused. He grinned again. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

My cheeks burned for the second time in a row. "Thank you," I said with a smile of my own.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Vanitas was the first to speak.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, alright?" he said.

"Sure, talk to—" I began, but by then he was gone.

"Dammit," I muttered, without knowing exactly why.

Exactly what the hell was going on?

* * *

It's called sexual attraction, Namine. Hehe.

I really hope my portrayal of a girl was accurate. Not being one, I had to base it on other stories with first-person female protagonists.

Special thanks goes to ., who wrote "Black and White", one of my favorite stories on the site and an inspiration for "Masks".

Also, I know the torture scene looks a lot like melonsaregreat97's "Tomboy to a Girly Girl" Chapter 6 makeup scene. In my opinion, her rendition of such an incident is LOT better than mine.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

Lots of new characters will be in this one.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES AND CHARACTERS!

I just own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Thankfully Kairi didn't see my encounter with Vanitas. I wouldn't have heard the end of it if she had.

My final class of the day was Art General, which I shared with Roxas and Riku.

I was tracing the curve of a tulip petal when Roxas interrupted my concentration.

"Namine, about Vanitas…" he began.

"Yeah?" I replied, starting. Thankfully my pencil had been above the paper when Roxas startled me, so I didn't slash a line across my painstakingly drawn sketch.

"He's a senior," the boy stated.

"So are you," I said. "What about it?"

"He might rope you in, you know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Riku cut in.

"Why are you interested in Vanitas 'roping in' Namine?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, he looks like a playboy!" Roxas defended.

"Okay, so?" I responded. What was Roxas getting at?

"I saw the look you gave him," Roxas said firmly.

"That's called gratitude," I snapped back. "And why are you even interested in how I look at other people?"

He flushed red. "I-I just wanted to, uhhh, you know…umm, keep you safe you know?" he stammered.

Riku stared at us for a second, then…

"Awww…" he crooned teasingly. "Is cool Roxas jealous of Vanitas?"

Two fists crashed into his jaw simultaneously.

* * *

As I walked out of the classroom for the parking lot, where Mom was waiting for me, I reflected on Roxas's words on Vanitas.

'Keep you safe'? What did Roxas mean by that?

As for Riku's statement that Roxas had a crush on me, yeah right. I didn't know how he felt about me, but I certainly knew how I felt about him, and if he made the moves on me I would give him hell. And that was that.

Vanitas, on the other hand, was the hottest guy I had ever seen. I couldn't believe I'd never even heard of him! Then again, I had never really taken the time to look at the boys in my school.

However, I deny that I have a crush on him. Yeah, he was hot, but I was making that observation like a paramedic would analyze a crash victim's injuries.

For that matter, he probably felt the same way towards me—a Good Samaritan assisting a stranger in need of help. Nothing would come out of that fall.

So why had Roxas said he was a playboy? Vanitas certainly didn't look like it. He was charming, but he hadn't acted on it. Playboys were supposed to smooth and suave, I thought, and Vanitas hadn't commented on my blushing or staring at all.

A REAL playboy would have embarrassed me, laughed with me to drain away the humiliation, and then comforted me. Vanitas had just complimented me.

Am I splitting hairs in an attempt to prove that I irrefutably don't have a crush? Perhaps, but I don't think so.

Thus assured of my continuing loveless social life (YES, that was the way I wanted it), I picked up the pace as a light drizzle began.

Rain pattered melodically at my window, making me look up from the laptop.

I liked rain.

I liked the feel of it gently pounding my skin as I hurried through it.

I liked the sight of it—falling rain was a beautiful sight.

I liked the smell of it—fresh and clean and pure.

But most of all, I liked the sound of it. The rhythmic tap-tap-tap of rain against a window was one of nature's loveliest lullabies, right up there with waves and cicadas.

Ending my reverie, I turned back to the glowing computer screen and resumed reading the TVTropes page on Crowning Moments of Awesomeness of the Halo series.

A soft chime startled me.

"Who?" I murmured, going to my email.

It was Kairi, again. I just thanked someone that this conversation wouldn't be over a phone. My ears were still a bit below nominal functioning.

_Roxas told me u got the hots for some boy! XD Finally! -Kairi Strife_

_I do not have the hots for Vanitas! __ -Namine Farron_

_Vanitas…so that's his name! Hehe… -Sora Leonhart_

_Girls only Sora! Go away! -Namine Farron_

_Namine, he can't. He's using my desktop right now. -Kairi Strife_

_Your dad actually let Sora into your house? XD WOW -Namine Farron_

_Back on topic…then what DO you think of Vanitas? -Roxas Leonhart_

_He's cute…in a -Namine Farron_

I was actually going to delete that entire post and put a new one telling off Roxas in its place, but I accidentally brushed the "return" key while reaching for the "backspace" key.

Damn the advent of touchscreen technology.

_OMG OMG OMG Namine has a crush, Namine has a crush. X frickin' D! -Kairi Strife_

_SHUT UP! -Namine Farron_

_Wait a sec, you complete that post. You said V is "cute in a", and then it cut off. -Roxas Leonhart_

_Why do you wanna know? Interested in him? =D -Namine Farron_

_No, I'm interested in you! -Roxas Leonhart_

_Wait that came out wrong. -Roxas Leonhart_

_LMAO -Sora Leonhart_

_LOLZERS OMG -Kairi Strife_

_WTF -Namine Farron _

_Namine Farron has left. _

The reason for my abrupt departure? You know why.

Roxas was interested in me? Really?

Granted, he'd taken it back faster than Sora could type LMAO, but I knew how Roxas really felt. His denial only reinforced that belief.

There was only one thing left to do. Keep to my policy…and give him hell.

I was setting the table for five when the doorbell rang. I made a mad dash for it, leaping around corners and sprinting down the hall. I may be the weakest kid in school, but I was doubtlessly one of the fastest. Aqua joined me in the foyer.

We opened the door to reveal Mr. Katzroy and his son, Dajh.

"Hey there, kids!" he said with a wide grin. "How are ya?"

"Great! How're you?" Aqua and I chirped in unison.

"Namine!" Dajh cried, and dove at me, bowling me over. Both of us slammed into the foyer wall.

I laughed while trying to catch my breath. Dajh squeezed his tiny arms around my waist.

"I missed you!" he wailed.

"I missed you, too," I cooed with a smile.

Mom had invited the Katzroys over for dinner. Sazh Katzroy was a colleague of Mom's. Like her, he was a homicide detective, and was a frequent partner of hers. He could also tell very vivid horror stories based on some of his cases.

I was still having nightmares about being dumped headfirst into wet concrete.

His son, Dajh, was a six-year-old copy of his father. The boy was annoying as all kids could be, but most of the time he was endearing and fun to be around.

I picked Dajh up, cradling him in my arms. "You're getting gigantic!" I said.

"What're we doing today?" he squealed.

"Hmmm…Monopoly?" I said, placing a finger on my lip.

"Yeah!" he declared.

"Getting' a bit ahead o' yourself, Dajh," Mr. Katzroy chuckled. "You wanted to give something to Namine?"

Dajh jumped down from my arms and ran over to his father. The kid took something from Sazh's left hand and walked back to me with it in his hands.

It was a baby Chocobo in a tiny cage, cheeping merrily.

"It's so cute!" I squealed, holding it to my cheek. I hugged Dajh. "Thank you!"

He blushed. "Y-You're welcome," he replied shyly, looking at his toes.

Mom came into the foyer. "Sazh!" she grinned.

"Lightning!" he cackled. "How ya been, girl!"

"Great!" she responded. "And how're you, Dajh?" she said, kneeling down.

"Fine, Mrs. Farron," he mumbled nervously.

Sazh looked me head to toe and frowned.

"Lightning, you been feedin' this girl right? I could swear she hasn't grown an inch!" he said, shaking his head.

"Well, Dajh once told me the best food he'd ever had was here!" Mom retorted.

Sazh looked at his son and moaned in mock pain like he'd been shot.

"Traitor," he croaked.

Aqua and I giggled uncontrollably at that.

"Well, I haven't finished making the salad or the potatoes," Mom noted, striding into the kitchen.

"You don't ever finish paperwork on time. I ain't surprised that extends to your cooking," Sazh smirked, following her.

"Just shut up and help me," Mom ordered.

I looked at Dajh again.

"Wait here a sec, I need to put this Chocobo in my room, OK?" I said.

"Okay," he nodded.

I raced up the stairs to my room and set the cage down on my desk. I stroked the cage again, admiring the little bird inside for a second.

Then I went downstairs to rejoin Dajh.

"Alright," I declared, rubbing my hands. "Let's get the board…"

I took Dajh's little hand and we started for the family room—

—and then the doorbell rang again.

I whipped around in surprise. Who was it this time?

"Somebody get that!" Mom shouted from somewhere inside the kitchen.

I grasped the doorknob, turned and pulled.

Standing there was a regal-looking woman. She looked to be in her late forties, and had horn-rimmed glasses sitting on her nose.

She looked down at me and smiled. "Hello there. I'm Jihl Nabaat. You must be Namine," she greeted me.

"H-hi," I mumbled, before I drew a sharp breath of recognition—Jihl Nabaat was my mom's boss! I promptly scrambled a mask of businesslike attitude (can't find the perfect word for that).

"Hello, Mrs. Nabaat," I said formally. "Welcome."

"You don't need to be that formal, my dear," she laughed. "Oh, Lightning! How are you?"

As she and my mom conversed, I noticed that there seemed to be someone behind Mrs. Nabaat. I peeked around her and saw…

No way. No fucking way.

"Come on in!" my mom invited. "It must be freezing out there!"

"Thank you, Lightning," Mrs. Nabaat said gratefully, stepping into the foyer.

That was when I got a full, undeniable, indisputable view.

Impossible.

Unreal.

This was not happening.

It was him.

It was Vanitas.

* * *

DAMN. I thought of that just today, to be honest. Cliffhangers, ahoy!

Anyways, review if you want. I appreciate compliments, but I also like constructive criticism. I know my story's not perfect, so I want you guys to show me what's wrong with it so I can make it perfect.

However, I just want to make this clear: I treasure each and every review I get, even if in the future one's going to flame me. This is because it means people are reading my stories.


	6. Humiliation by Parents

Vanitas has come to Namine's house. What will happen? (Bad summary, I know)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES AND CHARACTERS!

I just own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

I stood there, eyes bulging, mask of businesslike cordiality shattered, staring at the guy waiting on my front porch. About a million questions bounced around my mind.

Vanitas? HERE? He was my Mom's boss's son? WHAT?

"Hey, Namine," he greeted me with that gorgeous smile of his. "How're you doing?"

My mouth flapped open and closed as I continued staring.

He gave me a confused look. "Namine, are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

I snapped my mouth shut and slipped on a mask of coolness. "Yeah, no problems. Just wasn't expecting to see you," I replied.

He sighed with relief. "Oh good."

He looked at Dajh and his face brightened.

"Hey there, kid," Vanitas greeted "What's your name?"

"Dajh," Dajh said shyly. "Who're you?"

"My name is Vanitas," Vanitas replied. "Wanna be friends?"

Dajh grinned. "Sure!"

"Come on, let's play whatever Namine has for us," Vanitas urged. "Race you there!"

Dajh burst into motion so fast even I barely caught up. And again, I'm one of the fastest kids in the entire freaking school, but the kid had a five second head start as I got over my shock. I managed to reach the living room neck and neck with Dajh, but Vanitas was left behind.

He staggered into the living room, panting and wheezing. "Not much—of a—runner," he gasped, clutching at his chest.

I checked him out. It was strictly for guessing exactly what sport he played (for he undoubtedly did)…but I did enjoy looking him over.

Oh god. GET your MIND OUT of the GUTTER, girl.

I never thought I'd look at a guy in this way. Sure, I gave hot guys second looks, but never in detail.

I was following the rise and fall of his muscular chest as he caught his breath, the crouch of his legs as he bent over with his hands on his knees, and ripped my gaze off of him for a second time.

"Lemme guess, you play football?" I asked, trying to be cool, trying to show him that I was superior to him.

"Yep," he confirmed. "How'd you know?"

"Stereotype," I answered.

"Oh," he said. He sounded…disappointed, for some reason.

Dajh grunted and groaned. I turned around to find him reaching for the Monopoly box, which was just out of reach of his 3'2" height.

I snorted in amusement and slid the game off the shelf, carrying it to the center of the room.

"Monopoly!" Vanitas declared with a wide grin. "Prepare for the biggest butt-kicking of your life!"

I snorted again, this time in derision. "Bring it," I challenged.

Just fifteen minutes later, I had learned the lesson that challenging Vanitas to a game of Monopoly was a good way to be humiliated. With the way he'd crippled my finances, even Dajh slaughtered me.

I groaned and slapped my face as my last banknote flew away into Vanitas's pile.

"I give up," I mumbled in shame.

Vanitas laughed merrily. "Aw, come on, ya sore loser! The game's still young!" he chuckled.

"It's a foregone conclusion—I'm gonna lose," I replied.

Vanitas was about to answer when Mom called us to dinner.

"One second!" I called back. "Alright guys, let's clean up."

"You sure you don't wanna play this later?" Vanitas asked.

"No!" I shouted.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Dajh had watched us argue the whole time.

"But I want to play later," he said, with those dog eyes that almost always got me.

I dared not look the kid in the eye. "No is no," I stated firmly.

"Awww," he whined.

We cleaned up quickly enough that we got into the dining room before Mom brought in the platters. Somebody had added two more seats for Vanitas and Mrs. Nabaat beforehand.

Dinner was steak (none for me, Mom, or Aqua), corn, potatoes, salad, potato salad, and all manner of assorted vegetables. My mouth watered as I looked at the arsenal of foodstuffs.

As we ate, Mom and Aqua and Sazh and Mrs. Nabaat had a conversation about me and Vanitas. Both of us just ignored it and helped Dajh with his food.

I was cutting up a potato for the kid when Mom mentioned that I'd never confided in her as to who my crushes were.

"That's because I don't have any, Mom!" I said angrily.

"Aw, come on, you know you're lying," Sazh teased. "Maybe it's even for Vanitas!"

"Wh-where did you get that from?" I retorted, feeling my cheeks warm up.

"I may be a guy, but even I can tell that Vanitas would be considered hot by girls," Sazh chuckled.

"Just because he's hot doesn't mean I have a crush on him!" I said, biting back an insult.

Sazh smirked.

"Wait, I didn't just say that he was…did I?" I said, turning red again.

Uproarious laughter resounded in the dining room. I looked away in embarrassment, and saw that Vanitas was blushing too.

When the furor died down, Mrs. Nabaat leaned forward with a glint in her eye.

"Actually, Vanitas was gushing to me about this beautiful blonde girl he met in school," she said with an evil smile. "And speak of the devil—she's here right now."

"Mom!" Vanitas shouted, angered. Now it was my turn to blush.

* * *

I nervously twisted a lock of my hair as Vanitas captured one of my rooks. He was turning out to be a master of every board game in my house.

"How'd you get so good at games like this?" I demanded.

"I was a nerd before I joined the football team," he admitted. "I used to be in a board game club."

"Playing board games does not automatically make you a nerd," I pointed out, stung a bit.

"True. A lot of jocks and preppies were in that club too, but I—well, if you saw me you'd think I was a geek," Vanitas replied.

He became quiet. "I-I looked like a stereotypical nerd then. Just like I'm a stereotypical jock right now," he said, lowering his head. He looked at me with a sad smile. "Just like you said."

I wanted to reach out and hug the poor woobie. I really did. For a second.

"Sounds like you went through a lot," I said, overlaying a mask of sympathy on my words.

But I thought, you can't possibly know how I feel. How would you feel if you had no dad?

"Yeah," he said tiredly. "My dad divorced my mom when I was six or so. I missed him a lot; he'd used to play with me. My mom never did."

"At least you knew your father," I let out before I could shut down my tongue. What was wrong with me? First I ogle a guy, and then I get a motor mouth?

Vanitas gave me a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" he said in surprise.

By then my mouth was firmly restrained. "Not telling," I replied coolly.

"Come on, just tell me," he urged.

I didn't respond.

"Tell me, I wanna know," he begged.

"No way. You're just gonna use it as gossip," I sneered back.

Vanitas looked hurt by that. "I never gossip. Not about friends, family, NO ONE!" he yelled furiously.

I was taken aback by his outburst. I even got scared for a moment. I hid that behind a mask of indifference, there was no point in showing him he'd shook me.

"Really?" I said dryly.

He got up, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Are you questioning my honor?" he said threateningly.

"No, no it's just that I-I-I—" I stuttered as he walked around the table.

My eyes grew wide as he towered over me like a castle tower.

"Well?" he asked.

"Okay I'll tell you," I said meekly.

He smirked. "Good."

"I can't believe you intimidated me like that," I complained.

He gave me that sad smile again. "Yeah, I got good at that." Then his eyes flashed fiercely. "Continue, please."

I started with how Mom and Dad met in a bar. I told him how what should have been a one-night stand turned into a whirlwind romance. I told him about Aqua's birth, then mine. Then I told him how the cops came knocking one day while he was planning his and Mom's wedding.

"Aqua told me that the policeman had had a warrant for Dad all the way from Twilight Town," I stated. "She said he had murdered a guy who threatened to hurt his sister. Mom was shocked by that. She went into depression, even toyed with suicide."

Vanitas had been listening, chess game forgotten, and he sat back. "Your mom tried to commit suicide?" he said in horror. "Damn."

"Yeah. It wasn't like she was ashamed of him or anything," I said quickly. "She was just—broken, I guess. They were the world to each other."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Vanitas said quietly.

Before I could ask why, Mrs. Nabaat came into the room. "We're leaving now, Vanitas," she called.

"Okay, mom. One second," he responded.

Mrs. Nabaat nodded. "I'll be in the foyer, okay?"

Vanitas nodded back before turning to me.

"Hey, um, Namine?" he said.

"Yeah?" I answered cautiously.

"You wanna go to a restaurant with me?" he asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out?" I said, incredulous. I searched his face, looking for any hint that he was just kidding. I found none.

"No!" he said quickly. "I mean, yes. I mean, no. I mean, oh what the hell. Yeah, I am."

"O-okay," I replied.

"Great!" Vanitas declared. He flashed me that delightful grin of his. "See you…Friday?"

"Okay," I said again, still not quite believing what was happening.

I sat in a daze, ignoring my Aqua's calls for me to join them in the foyer. Finally she came into the living room in a huff, and dragged me towards the room.

I mechanically returned the goodbye's and nice to meet you's as they were sent at me.

Vanitas asked me out. A guy had asked me out, and I had _accepted_.

Something was seriously with me, and I had more important things to do than listen to Aqua's scolding lecture about politeness. I ran towards my room the second she was done.

I had to tell Kairi about this!

* * *

Oh god no, telling Kairi would be a HUGE mistake, Namine.

Vanitas asked Namine out! What's gonna happen on their date? Are they gonna go steady?

Or am I gonna add in some extra material to build the suspense?

As always, reviews are treasured. Reviews keep me going and boost my confidence as a writer! Many thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorited my story!

Thank you:

CheezeIsMyName

Zemyxer96

Shadowofthenightxx


	7. Reaction

SO SORRY for not updating. I know a matter of days seems trivial, but it's AGONIZING for me. Sob.

I ain't gonna show Vanitas and Namine's date yet. However, Chapter 7 will give some important information.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES AND CHARACTERS!

I just own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

You can guess how telling Kairi about my date went.

If you can't guess, then I'll say that it involved a lot of swearing (from me), yelling (from both sides), and finally…

"Kairi, don't you DARE—" I was cut off by the click telling me Kairi had hung up.

I sat in my chair and fumed for a few seconds. That little witch had better not—

"Namine! Come down here for a sec, will you?" Mom called.

"Coming!" I yelled back, hurrying out my door. I darted down the stairs, counting my time as I went. 1…2…

A new record: two seconds!

Anyways, Mom was waiting for me in the foyer. The door was already open, and a cold breeze made me shiver.

"Namine, another case came up. I'm leaving tonight," she said sadly.

"But—but—but, you've only been back two days!" I spluttered.

"It's an emergency," she sighed. "The Petal Killer's struck again."

I shivered at the name. The Petal Killer was a notorious serial killer. Every one of his victims (I won't tell you how he killed them) bore a pink carnation petal, plus a note with a poem about flowers. The first time Mom told me about his modus operandi, I was scared shitless. Literally.

"When will you be back?" I cried, hugging her.

"I honestly don't know, honey," she said, ruffling my hair. She smiled knowingly at me. "Besides, you have other stuff on your mind, right?"

I stepped back, surprised? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, I know," she smirked. "Don't worry, he seems like a fine young man. A bit older than you, but hey, so was your father for me."

"I deny everything!" I declared, folding my arms.

"You can't, because I heard everything," Mom laughed. "Have fun!"

"Okay," I said, embarrassed.

"Bye, honey!"

"Bye, Mom."

She strode away to the waiting cruiser.

I heard a snicker from behind me. I whipped around, but barely caught a flash of blue hair.

* * *

The next morning, I heard whispers from behind me as girls and boys alike gossiped about my date. I ignored it all.

"Did you hear? She's going out with Vanitas…"

"Damn, she's hot. He's gotten real lucky."

"Well, I hear he got dumped by his last girlfriend. Why?"

Okay, that last got my attention. I turned around and asked the guy who said that, "He was?"

That shut them all up.

"Well?" I asked.

They dispersed as if a bull were charging towards them. With a sigh I headed for homeroom.

When I got there the first thing I did was to make my way to Kairi and punch her.

"Ow! What was that for?" she demanded, rubbing her arm.

"That was for telling the entire damned school!" I hissed angrily. "I told you not to do that!"

"Well, why did you tell her in the first place? You knew she was gonna spill," Sora said.

I laughed. "Okay, good point. In that case, sorry, Kairi."

She glared at both of us. "Traitor," she muttered at Sora with a half smile.

"Hey, you know me—I'm not one to pass up a good diss," Sora smirked, leaning in to within two inches of Kairi's nose.

I slapped a hand over my eyes in mock horror as Kairi playfully slapped her boyfriend.

"Oh god, please no," I moaned as they smooched. "Not the mushy stuff. Not here."

* * *

Biology and Geometry came and went like blurry lightning. Before I knew it the lunch bell rang.

Today I decided to actually buy a lunch. I had done this perhaps twice before in the school year, and only in times when I really needed to think.

That guy had said Vanitas had been dumped. Was I going to be a rebound?

As I sat on the bench, eating my sandwich and brooding, Xion tapped my shoulder.

"Namine, you need to see this," she whispered, before walking away.

Confused, I swallowed the last bite and followed her.

My "What is it?" was answered before I could utter it. Vanitas was here.

I gulped. "H-hi," I said nervously.

"Hey there," Vanitas replied. He scratched his head. "Um, Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come to meet my friends?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd love to," I answered. "But…"

"Ah, it's okay," Xion said with a smile, obviously trying to rein in a laugh. "Go be with your boyfriend."

"He's not my—!" I was cut off when Vanitas took my wrist and dragged me off. I shook my fist at the brunette girl as she lost control and began cackling uncontrollably.

"That's a weird friend of yours," he observed.

I was offended. "Yeah, she may be weird, but that doesn't mean—"

He waved his hand. "Relax. I meant that in a nice way. Lots of weird guys in this world, too, you know."

I sneered at his ignorance. "Did I ever tell you about that time when Xion kicked a guy in the balls for asking her out?"

He glanced at me, startled. "That's…extreme," he said.

I snorted. "No kidding. Poor guy was in the hospital for a few days. That's how hard she kicked him."

As I said that we arrived at Vanitas's area. I recognized it as the alcove.

The alcove was the area where the jocks, preppies, and every other popular person at KK High congregated at lunch. It was in front of the gym, towards the left side, embedded into the wall.

There were a few people there. I recognized one as Axel, the star player of the basketball team. Another guy there was Xaldin, a morose, grim guy who was the star offensive lineman of the football team. A blond guy with a mullet I didn't recognize slowly strummed a guitar-shaped instrument. The size of his leg muscles suggested he was a soccer player or track team member.

There were also two cheerleaders there, Olette and another brown-haired girl I also didn't know.

But off to the corner, leaning against the shadowed wall, was…

"Larxene?" I gaped in shock. It came as no surprise she was there, but I was startled by the fact that she was there. How do I say it in better terms? I have no idea. I hope you catch my drift.

"Hey, he-she," the cheerleader captain drawled. She turned to Vanitas, seemingly annoyed. "I thought you said your date was hot."

"She is!" Vanitas defended me.

Now that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside; all the more so because his outrage and defense of me was sincere. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did.

"Well, you have bad taste in girls then. No wonder you got dumped," Larxene shot back.

I primed an insult in response, ready to defend Vanitas in turn, but the brown-haired girl spoke up before I could.

"Kid, your sister's Aqua, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, shyly.

She smiled abruptly. "It shows. You're just as good-looking as she ever was."

"Thank you," I said, smiling and blushing.

The girl laughed. "My name's Yuna," she offered. "Nice to meet you."

"My name's Namine, but you probably know that already," I responded. "Nice to meet you too."

Yuna laughed again. "I didn't know your name was Namine, really. I was under the impression it was "he-she" from how Larxene talks about you."

Larxene glared at Yuna. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Yuna retorted sarcastically. "Meeting somebody who isn't a total bitch, asshole, or arrogant motherfucker for once? I swear, Larxene, you have the strangest taste in boyfriends."

I was astonished at her language. Yuna could curse like a sailor.

"You got told, Larxene," I chuckled, as everybody else erupted into guffaws.

"You're OFF the squad, Yuna," Larxene shouted. "You hear me?"

Yuna danced up and down in glee. "Can I change out of this stupid costume, now?" she pleaded. "I hate the color purple!"

Larxene stormed off without a word.

I came up to Yuna and said, "Sorry about getting you kicked off the team…" I mumbled.

She smiled again. "Don't worry about it, Namine," she said. "After a while, you get pretty tired of falling off ten foot human pyramids every other day."

* * *

I shared P.E. with Kairi and Xion. The first thing they asked me was how the introduction went.

They erupted into laughter as I told them how Yuna had told off Larxene.

"Girls, if you're finished, would you kindly run another lap?" the coach bellowed from the bleachers.

Xion and Kairi groaned, but I kept my mouth shut and ran. There was no point in arguing.

After class was over, Xion, Kairi, Roxas, Sora, and I met in front of the school to walk home together. Our houses were more or less in a straight line from school.

As the other four chatted about their day, their lives, and the meaning of life in general, blah, blah, blah, I kept up a mask of interest and answered with a monosyllable whenever a question was directed at me.

I was thinking about someone. You can guess who.

As I was brooding, again, somebody stepped out from behind a bush _not twelve inches away from me_.

I jumped, startled. Yeah, it was Vanitas.

"Hey, Namine. Listen, I forgot to ask you…when should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Uhhh…how 'bout five thirty?" I responded. My face reddened, because he was still less than a foot away from me. I tried not to look at his chest, instead focusing on his face. I had to crane my neck to do so.

"That's perfect," he grinned. "See ya!"

"See ya," I echoed, beaming. He pranced away whooping like an idiot.

"You never told me you had a date with Vanitas," Roxas spat. He pronounced Vanitas as if the name was a mouthful of crap.

"You didn't hear?" Kairi said, surprised. She was obviously overconfident in the range of her gossip.

"I don't listen to random chatter," Roxas replied. He turned to me. "Why are you going out with a piece of trash like him?"

I was outraged. What utter bullshit he was spewing. "First of all, how dare you call Vanitas a piece of trash. Look who's talking!" I practically screamed. "Second of all, you had your chance with me. You blew it that day in the locker room. Third, SHUT UP!"

Sora, Kairi, and Xion had been looking at the two of with bug eyes the whole time.

"Namine, I know how you feel about this," Xion began. "But…Roxas has a point. Vanitas does seem to be a bit old for you."

I whirled, eyes glittering with fury. "Xion, are you jealous?" I hissed acidly.

She recoiled as if I'd stung her. "No," she mumbled contritely. "Sorry."

I winced in shame. In my rage I'd lashed out at a friend. "Sorry, too," I replied awkwardly.

We stood there like that for a few seconds.

Then I walked away to my house, chewing myself out with each step.

* * *

I'll make this clear: I ship NamineXRoxas all the way. But Roxas, calling Vanitas a piece of trash was OVER the line.

The date comes next chapter! I can't wait to write it!

By the way, what's a hickey? Somebody tell me!

Anyways, thank you constant reviewer ken0082, along with everybody else who reviewed! Reviews are lovelier than a rising sun…sigh…you'll have to forgive my sudden poetic thought.


	8. The Date

The moment of truth—Namine's DATE! Uh-oh…

Please read until the end, my commentary will show how I feel about Vanitas romancing Namine.

And thanks to all of you guys, reviewers!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES AND CHARACTERS!

* * *

I just own this story. Enjoy!

Thursday went by like a flash, and in what seemed like seconds it was Friday afternoon, 4:30 PM.

I was currently in my closet, doing something I had never voluntarily done in my entire life—I was dressing up.

Okay, to be honest I refused to use for makeup anything more than a layer of lip gloss, but really, dressing up? Something fundamental about me had been altered by Vanitas.

But right now I couldn't brood; I had to get a three-foot high pile of fallen clothing off of me. Mom always bought new clothes for me in the hopes that I'd actually decide to wear them.

Who did she think I was, some preppy? All I did with my clothes was shove them into my closet and pray they wouldn't flood out. My luck ran out this afternoon.

Eventually, I managed to free myself.

"What to wear, what to wear," I muttered, surveying the mess. I decided on a pair of light blue jeans, and a V-neck, the same one I'd worn on Sunday when we went to the movies.

Now normally I didn't show off a lot of skin, as I would die before being labeled a slut. But today I needed to dress to impress.

I was about to close the closet light and leave to wait for Vanitas, but at the last second I decided to see how I'd look with detached bell sleeves. It took me the better part of half an hour to locate my only set.

The bell sleeves were made of a silk colored an ethereally light green. I could remember saving up and mowing lawns for months to get them, and the minute I did I put them on. They looked ridiculous then, and Aqua had told me as much. I didn't listen and got mocked for them.

Now though, they went nicely with me. My arms were long enough that the accessories didn't look like overblown kimono sleeves, and their color went nicely with the blue jeans and white tank top.

I walked away from the mirror, satisfied with my look—and then remembered I had a pair of jade earrings. Then I looked at the clock.

"Oh my god! It's 5:30 ALREADY?"

Aqua was waiting for me in the foyer.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked me with a curious smile.

"Because, ummm…" I struggled to find a viable excuse. Then I remembered.

_A flash of blue hair_…

"You knew!" I cried in embarrassment.

Aqua smirked. "Yep," she sighed. "You're a lucky girl. That guy Vanitas is so dreamy…"

"Hey!" I shouted angrily.

She snickered. "Have fun! And remember, be back by 12:00, OK?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, stepping out onto the porch. "See ya…"

The door closed behind me. I sighed, composed myself, and headed over to Vanitas's waiting car.

The first thing I noticed was that it was an Aston Martin V12. Those cars were as expensive as my house! They were beautiful to boot; this was the first time I'd ever laid eyes on a real one.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," Vanitas declared in a passable French accent, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Hi, Vanitas," I replied absently while looking at his Martin V12. The slate-blue finish looked like an ocean beneath sunlight.

He followed where I was looking and groaned pathetically. "Oh come on, my date gets stolen by my own car? That's not fair!" he whined jokingly.

I laughed. "Okay then, Vanitas. Hello," I snorted, this time looking into my date's unique golden eyes.

"That's better," he smiled. "You look great! I like the sleeves. They suit you."

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "You look amazing too."

And he did. He had on a pair of dark blue, almost black, jeans, along with a black T-shirt and a white jacket. They conformed nicely to his build.

"You do," I murmured.

"What?" Vanitas said, confused.

"I said, can I get into that gorgeous car of yours now?"

He chuckled. "Why not. Hop in!"

As we drove along, I asked Vanitas where we were going. "Souplantation!" he replied.

Yes! I loved that restaurant. "When'll we be back?" I asked, remembering my curfew on weekends.

Vanitas shrugged. "Eh. We'll get back by 10:30, trust me," he responded, and then popped a CD into the player.

The opening tune of Linkin Park's smash hit, Numb,wafted from the speakers.

"You like this stuff?" I said in surprise. I'd always thought Linkin Park was only listened to by a select audience that precluded popular people.

"Yeah," Vanitas grinned. "Now quiet, the lyrics are starting."

"_Tired of being what you want me to be_," Chester Bennington sang. "_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_..."

I sat back, enjoying the song and the smooth ride. Eventually Numb came to a close.

"Vanitas…" I began.

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I—" I hesitated. "I heard you got dumped by your girlfriend. Am I a…"

"Hell no!" he growled. I winced at his angry tone.

"Sorry if I scared you," Vanitas said in a softer voice. He scratched his head. "Namine, that dumping, it happened years ago. It turns out my girlfriend was only interested in me because I had a rich background."

"Oh," I whispered. I twisted around to face him. "But since then, have you…?"

He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look deep into mine. I felt as if the deepest, darkest corners of my soul were being searched by that gaze.

"Namine, you're the first girl since her I've asked out," Vanitas said gently. "I really got hurt by my ex."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I felt sincere sympathy towards him. "But you know, you're the first guy who's ever asked me out."

He laughed. "Lemme guess…Xion scared everyone away?" he chuckled.

I laughed too. "Pretty much," I admitted.

After that we drove in silence to Souplantation.

I made to pay, bringing out my wallet, but Vanitas pushed my hand back down and drew out his own wallet.

"I invited you, remember?" he said to my surprised expression. "It's only fair if I pay!"

* * *

After our dinner we staggered back to the car, absolutely stuffed.

"Man…" I moaned. "Haven't eaten this much since Thanksgiving!"

"Neither have I," Vanitas mumbled. "My stomach's about to explode."

Vanitas backed the Martin out of the parking lot and drove towards the main road.

"So where to now?" I questioned. "It's only 7:00."

Vanitas leaned over and whispered something into my ear. My eyes bugged out.

"Really? You're kidding me!" I yelped.

He cackled at my shock. "Nope!" he smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I whooped repeatedly as we headed off. "YES!"

Thirty minutes later Vanitas pulled into the parking lot of the arcade. I absolutely loved going there as a kid, and I still do.

I was cackling like an idiot as we headed for the arcade's double doors. I was still laughing as we walked in, drawing a few stares from waiting parents.

"What do you wanna play first?" Vanitas inquired, gesturing towards the two floors packed with machines.

I preferred shooter-style arcade games, like sniping or rail shooters. Especially if they included zombies.

I grabbed his hand and led him to a game titled "House of Horror". He looked more than a little unnerved by my choice.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked nervously. "I don't really handle zombies all that well…"

I sighed. "Okay, scaredy-cat," I grouched.

He immediately puffed up with outrage. "Are you insulting my courage?" he demanded.

I could barely match his display, but I still tried to look intimidating. "Of course I am!" I snarled back.

"Fine! I'll show you!"

"Bring it!"

Vanitas and I each slid a quarter into the slot, and picked up the controller handguns. The controls were simple; pulling the trigger fired, pushing the button on the bottom of the handle reloaded, and stepping on the pedal made you take cover.

As I coolly blazed away at the unending waves of undead, I noticed that Vanitas's reticule was getting a little jittery. He was missing shots he shouldn't have, with rounds flying above zombies or skipping off the ground. Even sprays of buckshot from the shotgun were chewing up nothing but empty air.

A look at the man himself showed that his eyes were wide, his skin was pale, and he was hyperventilating. I immediately pulled him away from the game.

"What was that for!" he protested, turning back to the screen.

I jerked him away and placed a hand on his cheek. "Vanitas, I won't have my date suffering a heart attack," I stated sternly. "Now let's go play something less terrifying, like Gran Turismo."

In the old days I never would have done that. I'd have to literally be peeled off the game by Mom and Aqua to make me stop playing; I had a near obsessive-compulsive desire to finish every game I started.

Not this time. This time I had someone with me, and I would not see him hurt out of such a petty impulse.

Vanitas reacted much better to the driving game, even besting me on the last lap.

Next we played a few rounds of Dance Dance Revolution. That game was an old classic, and both of us were good at it. Our match ended in a tie.

By that time it was close to 10:00. I tugged at Vanitas's sleeve. "We gotta go, it's nearly ten," I shouted over the song currently playing.

He nodded and led me back to the Martin.

I think I fell asleep on the ride home, because Vanitas shook me awake when we were back.

"Namine, wake up," he whispered.

"Uhhh…" I groaned. Groggily I stepped out of the Martin, before shaking my head to clear it.

I turned to Vanitas and said, "Thanks for a great night. You floored me."

He grinned. "You impressed me more!" he chuckled.

I wordlessly thanked him with a smooch on his cheek. Then I ran away giggling, thinking, _I just kissed a guy! I just kissed a guy! Yippee! _

Vanitas, though, seized my wrist and lassoed me back in for a real kiss.

His hand brushed through my hair, and another wrapped around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck as I leaned up into the kiss. He broke off for a moment.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said, even more nervously than when we'd played the zombie shooter. "I-I mean, I don't know if you want to—"

"Shut up," I retorted, annoyed by the interruption, and gave him my answer by re-planting my lips on his.

After a few minutes we mutually broke off the kiss. I don't know about him, but it felt as if my lips had been nailed down and I'd ripped them away from his.

As I skipped up to my porch, giggling, I noticed something important.

Vanitas was the first person besides my family and friends that I actually cared about.

* * *

GODDAMMIT, the romance is SUCCEEDING?

Alright guys, time to take DRASTIC action…

I'm opening a poll—how should Vanitas be punished for interrupting NamineXRoxas?

I have a few ideas (and other ideas to set those ideas up):

Have Roxas kick his ass for going too far with Namine (My #1 choice, to set the stage for a romance).

Have Namine kick his ass for going too far with her.

Have him beaten up by an enraged mob for going too far with Namine.

Don't get me wrong, Vanitas is my favorite villain, but I don't like where he's going with Namine.

I also don't like how this chapter went, purely for the reason that VanitasXNamine is thriving. That's against the natural order! DX

So how'd you like it? I want your opinions! And ideas for how to beat up Vanitas!

Eight reviews, YES! Almost to my goal…


	9. Faces of Doom

Hey guys! New chapter! So, because I'm waiting for you guys to vote or add more ideas to the poll, I'm going to give you guys a weird chapter. However, I don't do filler; this chapter will be as important as all the other ones.

I also found two continuity snarls: Ms. Larxene the Physics teacher has been changed to Mr. Vexen the Physics teacher. Namine was wearing a tank top when she went to the movies with the gang, not a V-neck. Both mistakes are in Chapter 2. SORRY ABOUT THAT!!! DX

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES AND CHARACTERS!

I just own this story. Enjoy!

I didn't think about my status as Vanitas's new girlfriend. I didn't think about it when I took a shower, I didn't think about it as I brushed my teeth, and I didn't think about it as I went to bed.

I dreamed about it.

You know that feeling, when you're absolutely terrified, when your heart just stops. You panic, your brain races, and electricity tingles throughout your body as neural impulses fly everywhere.

I sat up in my bed, shivering.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, I'm a girlfriend," I muttered.

What was I supposed to do as a girlfriend? How was I supposed to stay as Vanitas's girlfriend? How was I supposed to BE a girlfriend? Like, how should I act?

The questions rampaged through my head, fraying my nerves beyond what even a good night's sleep could repair. I know I was spazzing out, but in my opinion spazzing out at that moment was perfectly reasonable.

I slowly got out of bed, swinging my legs over the side. I had to talk to someone.

Maybe talking to Kairi would help; she was Sora's girlfriend after all. Maybe she could give me a few pointers…

As I trudged over to my laptop, I heard a loud twang. I whirled around, startled, wondering what it was.

Another twang, followed by a curse, led me to my window. I pulled the curtains aside and peered down.

Roxas and the guy with the blond mullet were standing below my window. Both of them were dressed like Robin Hood's Merry Men, in Lincoln green, right down to robin feathers tucked in their caps.

What was going through my mind, and likely yours, in a nutshell:

What the FUCK were those two doing?

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" I shouted down, irritated.

"Serenading you, my lovely lady," he replied.

"Oh," I said, scratching my head. "Okay. Why?"

The blond guy didn't look too happy to be here. In fact, he was glaring daggers at Roxas every other second. He spoke up before Roxas could answer. "Namine, let's get this clear—Roxas blackmailed me into doing this," he called.

"You think I don't know that?" I answered. "You two look ridiculous. What kind of idiot would dress in Lincoln green?"

"Why, you say?" Roxas interrupted. "A man's sense will never conquer his heart."

"No shit," I replied sarcastically. "You're a shining example of that kind of moron."

The mullet guy shook his head. "Ditto. By the way, I'm Demyx, ashamed to be this dimwit's older brother," he offered, leveling an accusatory finger at Roxas. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I said. "Now can we get this over with so I can go back to sleep?"

Demyx sat down and clutched his head. "Oh man, you're in for one helluva long night, Namine."

I immediately went back to my laptop and sent an invitation to Kairi. To my surprise she was online at two in the morning. Did that girl sleep at all?

All the while Roxas's singing violated my ears. Demyx's guitar playing was wonderful to listen to at first, but Roxas's horrible voice killed the effect the moment the spiky-haired blond opened his mouth. I won't even tell you what he was singing.

I shut the window less than thirty seconds after the vocals began, but I could still hear it, THAT'S how loud Roxas was singing. It was a wonder he hadn't woken up everybody in the neighborhood.

_Hey Kairi –Namine Farron_

_Namine! __ Whats up? How was your date? –Kairi Strife_

_Great. But Roxas is singing to me from my backyard. –Namine Farron_

_Ouch… --Kairi Strife_

_I know. His voice is terrible. –Namine Farron_

_Sora told me about how Roxas sings in the shower. He said it was loud enough that three doors and a pair of earmuffs couldn't block it out. –Kairi Strife_

_Demyx is with him. I feel sorry for the guy. –Namine Farron_

_Demyx? Oh you mean their older brother. –Kairi Strife_

_Yeah. He looked like he was about to kill Roxas. –Namine Farron_

By this point Roxas had stopped singing and had switched to shouting out cheesy poetry at the top of his voice. I wouldn't sleep tonight because of my nerves; talking to Kairi had fixed that. Oh no, my insomniac status for the night would be caused by the bastard currently screaming verses at me.

"But thou art not the target of my rage, for thou art thy lovely phantom of my dreams…" Roxas blared in a tacky English accent at my window. God, was the guy using a microphone or something? His yelling was that loud!

_And now he's saying poetry! DX –Namine Farron_

_He is? –Kairi Strife_

_Yeah! His poetry sucks! –Namine Farron_

_Actually, I heard that he reduced an English teacher to tears with his poetry –Kairi Strife_

_He probably insulted the poor teacher. Bastard. –Namine Farron_

_Why are you so stubborn about him? –Kairi Strife_

_What are you talking about? –Namine Farron_

_You know exactly what. *grins evilly* --Kairi Strife_

_No I don't. –Namine Farron_

_Kairi Strife has left. _

_Kairi? –Namine Farron_

_KAIRI? –Namine Farron_

_Bitch. –Namine Farron_

Annoyed by Kairi ending a conversation on me for the second time, I slapped my laptop shut. Roxas's never ending stream of poetry wasn't helping either.

I walked over to my window, opened it, and looked out. Demyx had apparently already left out of humiliation.

As for Roxas, he was turning blue from all that rambling, and yet he was still talking loud enough that I could hear him.

"Roxas, I appreciate your singing to me and all, but could you just go home already?" I groaned.

"Never!" he declared.

"We'll see about that!" I shot back.

Now, Aqua had an old BB gun lying around somewhere that Terra had given her as a sign of his love. In retaliation she'd given him one of her tutus from when she took ballet class as a kid, and forced him to wear it as proof of _her _love. Weirdos, the both of them.

Anyways, the gun was still loaded, or so I hoped. A quick check of the clip confirmed my expectation. I'd never used a BB gun in my life, but observation of the guns in my video games had given me a rough approximation of how they were operated.

I sighted in at the ground next to Roxas's feet and fired. He didn't even flinch.

My warning shot having no effect, I aimed at his face and pulled the trigger. He dodged that shot, nimbly dancing away.

I had to laugh at his evasion tactics; he looked for all the world like a jester doing an Irish jig.

Still, I wanted to convince him to go away, so I sighted in again and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Crap, no more bullets," I muttered, setting down the BB gun.

"Does milady no longer have the will to shoot at her man?" Roxas shouted.

"Alright, I give up. What do I have to do so you'll just go?" I yelled.

Roxas theatrically adopted a Thinker pose. "Hmmm," he mused, hand stroking his chin. "How about a kiss?"

I slammed down the window so hard the glass in one corner cracked.

Roxas eventually went away after I refused to respond to his catcalls. The minute he did I leaped into bed and curled up, hugging my sheets and closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was in a stark white room, with gleaming surfaces.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. Looking around, I saw that the room was huge, stretching on for what seemed like miles.

"Hey there!" a voice said behind me. I jumped, startled.

I turned around, curious as to who else was in this dream world, and shrieked in horror.

My own disembodied face was staring back at me.

I leaped back, falling on my butt, using whatever parts of me in contact with the floor to scoot away from that…that…_thing_.

It advanced on me, and I hastily got up and backed away even further.

"I'm so excited to meet you!" the face squealed. "I've got a lot of people for you to meet!"

The face looked like it was part of an invisible head, as it wasn't flat and ghostly like a theatre mask. That just made it even more disturbing.

"Who?" I asked the face warily.

"Namine, silly! Didn't you know?" my face scolded me. It giggled. "My name is Namine too."

"O—kay…" I replied slowly. "I'm Namine, too."

It looked at me, annoyed. "No you're not," it said flatly.

"Yes I am," I retorted. "You're my face."

It raised an eyebrow in confusion. Seeing my own face looking back at me like that without me controlling it was so creepy that I couldn't keep from shuddering a bit.

It noticed my discomfort, and said, "Come on, let's go!" The face sped away, and I had to run after it or be left behind.

Finally, we got there, or wherever. Everywhere I went in the room still looked like the same spot I started off.

"So where is everybody?" I inquired.

It grinned broadly. "They're here already!"

"Wha—" I made to ask what it meant, but my question died in my throat as hundreds of faces, all of them mine, appeared out of nowhere and swirled overhead.

I fell to my knees, barely choking out a squeak of surprise.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihihi…" the faces droned, in every tone and pitch that I had ever used.

"Hi, there," I replied shakily.

A face, twisted with anger, descended from the overhead cloud. "Who're you?" it spat.

"N-N-N—" I stuttered, intimidated.

"Just spit it out," another face stated coolly.

"Awww, she's scared…" a third face sneered. This one had an arrogant smirk plastered on its—MY—face.

"Namine," I said, swallowing hard. I gathered my resolve and looked my faces straight in the eye. "My name is Namine," I repeated, much more loudly.

"Bullshit," a serious looking face said. "You're not Namine."

"Yeah, like, did you, like, think we were, like, stupid or something?" a valley girl face mocked. "I mean, seriously…"

"I am Namine!" I shouted, pissed off.

"Prove it," the serious face said in a deadpan tone.

"Here's a hint," the cool face added. "Are we your face?"

"Yes!" I declared confidently.

"I don't know…" the arrogant face shot back. "I'm pretty sure we don't look as ugly as you…"

I ignored the arrogant face's taunt and looked around for an idea. I got one.

The floor was burnished and reflective; it would make a good mirror.

"I'm going to prove, once and for all, I'm Namine," I shouted. "Look down!"

Then I, and all the faces, looked down.

My mouth opened and closed, flapping like a fish out of water.

_No…no…that's…impossible...._

The scream never made it past my lips. Or maybe it did, and I didn't hear it. All of the faces were laughing in derision.

Because in the mirrored surface of the floor, the Namine I saw had no face.

I don't really like how I wrote this chapter. I think I botched the delivery of the dream sequence.

But my opinion's just mine; what do you guys think of Chapter 9?

As for the locker room incident, I'm still trying to brainstorm what happened within the canon of my story. It's pretty tough; the incident itself must be both funny and believable.

Please review! Flames are welcomed; they help to improve my writing!

As a wise fanfic writer once wrote in her author's note, reviews show a story's become popular. And popular stories make happy writers!


	10. The Beach Party

Hey guys! I'm starting a new story; it's currently in the prototype stage, though. I'll call it "The Wanderer". It's about a mysterious amnesiac and her quest to find out who she is.

Back to Chapter 10. I've the greatest idea for ending VanitasXNamine, but it will have to come later. Sorry.

9 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oohrah!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES AND CHARACTERS!

I just own this story. Enjoy!

_Oh my god._

This was impossible.

_I have no face. _

Why can't I scream? WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The laughter of the faces flooded my ears, drowning out my thoughts. They swarmed around me, pressing in. One leaped forward, slamming into my face. I tried to rip it off, to no avail.

"My body! My body!" They all shrieked. Then they laughed some more.

I kicked and thrashed and lashed out with my fists with all the strength I had.

"Namine!"

The shout was lost in my terror. I ignored it.

"NAMINE!"

This time a stinging pain cut through my…my…dream?

Was I dreaming?

I opened my eyes to see Aqua kneeling on my bed next to me. She had a frightened expression on her face.

"Namine, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing," I replied, confused. "What—?"

"You were screaming," Aqua said. "I thought—I thought—" She broke down, shaking.

I held her shoulders until my sister stopped moving.

"Aqua," I started. "I had a nightmare. Nothing more." My voice got stronger as I continued.

"Okay," she answered, obviously less than convinced. "I just wanted to tell you. Today's Roxas's birthday."

At the mention of Roxas's name, I suddenly remembered last night's serenade. I decided not to tell Aqua about it, but a small grin somehow made it past my mental blockade.

Aqua must have misinterpreted it as something else, because her face brightened.

"Roxas invited you, me, Terra, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, and Ventus," she smiled. "We're going to the beach!"

My face fell. This time Aqua correctly guessed what I was feeling.

"Oh no you don't, sis," she said menacingly. "You're going and that's final!"

"But why?" I whined as she tossed me off the bed.

"Because!" she yelled. "You're going to look like a woman today!"

"I already did! Remember Tuesday!"

"Yeah, I do. But the beach is the beach, and you are gonna wear a bikini!" Aqua roared, heading into my still messed up closet. She rummaged through it for a few seconds before tossing a blue two-piece at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I spluttered. "These aren't clothes!"

"Well duh!" Aqua snorted, rolling her eyes at my perceived idiocy. "Bare essentials, numbnuts!"

I growled something that would have gotten me spanked by Mom, before undressing and putting on the two-piece.

Why didn't I argue further? I knew there was no use. For some perverted reason Roxas always invited everybody to the beach on his birthday, and insisted the girls all wear revealing swimsuits. The first time he did it I argued with Aqua about if I could just stay home. She just recruited Terra to help her haul yours truly into the car.

"But why does it have to be a two piece!" I griped.

"Because it's the only one that fits you," Aqua replied without taking her eyes off the road.

I angrily folded my arms across my chest. All I was wearing above the bikini was a pair of short shorts and a ragged T-shirt. In my opinion once the top layer of clothes went off I'd look like some random slut. Call me extreme if you want, but that's how I felt about it.

Aqua had on the same outfit as I did, but her swimsuit was a far less revealing white one-piece.

"Come on," Terra grinned. "Why do you never want to show off your body? You're this beautiful woman's sister, and it shows!"

"Terra!" Aqua yelled. "Are you trying to flirt with my sister?"

"I'm trying to convince her to…argh," he groaned, slapping his forehead. "Women…"

I snorted at the triumphant smirk on my sister's face.

Finally we arrived at the beach. It was some twenty feet below the parking lot, so we had to scale down the cliff.

Terra went first, lugging the ice chest on his massive shoulders while grasping natural handholds as he carefully climbed down.

I went down next, going just as slowly as Terra had. There was no point in being reckless with the climb.

But even shrewd judgment and extra caution doesn't hold a dime to the fickleness of fate.

I slipped on a particularly smooth stretch of rock.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, struggling to get a grip on the granite face.

"Namine!" Aqua and Terra shouted, horrified.

I jumped.

As I fell, as I hurtled towards the sand and braced myself for the coming agony, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of spiky blond hair race below me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting…waiting…waiting…

There was no impact. Somebody had caught me.

"Close call," he sighed. "Damn."

I opened an eye a crack and peeked up, searching for my rescuer.

It was Roxas.

"Uhhhh," I stammered, blushing furiously.

I could smell his cologne treated skin, that's how close I was to him.

I could feel every muscle in his arms as he clutched my body.

I learned my mind actually could totally go blank when in close proximity to a guy.

And at that moment, yes I'll admit it; I realized Roxas was smoking hot. And for some reason, I didn't feel ashamed at all thinking that. Wow…

"Could you let me down now?" I asked meekly.

"What, no thank you?" he said teasingly.

"Fine. Thank you," I grumbled. "Now put me down, I'm not a baby!"

He chuckled and set me on my feet.

I staggered a bit. "Whoa," I murmured, holding a hand to my ear.

Roxas grabbed my shoulders and steadied me. "Careful now," he cautioned.

My sense of balance quickly realigned itself and I trudged towards the shore.

Sora, Kairi, and Xion were on the shore. Riku was standing on the dock.

I walked up to Kairi and asked, "Where's Ventus?"

"He said he couldn't handle a nosebleed," she sneered. "You know why."

I gave a short bark of a laugh. "Little pervert," I muttered, with a smirk of my own.

Yes, this was about Aqua.

I sat at the edge of the small dock, splashing my feet in the water.

Xion and Kairi had somehow sent me on a guilt trip that led to me finally stripping down to my bikini. Why on earth I hadn't put my clothes back on when they weren't looking was also a subject bouncing around in my head. Exactly what they had said was also uncertain.

You can guess, based on my having nothing more to do besides think about stuff like this, that I was bored.

Oh, how right you are. I was bored to freaking DEATH.

Alas, that lovely isolation was not to last.

Roxas suddenly plopped down next to me, causing me to shriek, startled.

"Were you sneaking up on me?" I demanded, clutching at my shoulder. I willed my racing heart to stop. It disobeyed.

"No, your brooding just drowned out the noise of my steps," he chuckled. Roxas placed an arm around my shoulder without warning, and I had to physically prevent myself from jerking away.

"Hands off, mister," I warned. "I already have Vanitas."

His face darkened for a moment at the mentioning of that name. It was so quick, I wasn't sure I had seen his angry expression.

He immediately returned to his sunny disposition, though.

"You want some ice cream?" he asked, changing the subject. "My treat!"

My eyes gleamed maniacally. I love ice cream. "Give it to me, or I'll hurt you," I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Gotta catch me first!" he yelled, springing up and darting away.

I glared at Roxas before leisurely getting up. I was, after all, pretty darn fast.

In less than thirty seconds I'd caught him, tackling him to the ground. We rolled in the sand for a few moments, viciously struggling for dominance and giggling all the while.

I stopped when I felt somebody was watching us. Roxas got on top and pinned me, holding down my shoulders.

"Roxas," I said sweetly.

"What?" he teased. "Giving up already?"

"No, but there are a bunch of people watching us," I answered.

He looked up and his face turned the color of cherries. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Xion were standing there, sniggering at me and Roxas's…errr…position.

Roxas hastily pulled me up. "There's the shop," he said, ostentatiously pointing. "I'll go get some ice cream, 'kay?" He ran off.

Kairi came up to me. "Are you okay?" she inquired concernedly. "I mean, with the locker room and all…"

I looked calm on the outside, but in reality I was fighting tooth and claw in an attempt to avoid shaking like I was connected to a car battery.

"No, I'm fine," I said earnestly.

Kairi looked doubtful.

"Really, I am," I assured her.

"Whatever you say," Kairi murmured, trudging towards the shop. "But just tell me if you need support, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. "By the way, Sora's favorite flavor is paopu."

"Got it," she called.

I gave her a small thumbs-up, before heading back to the dock. Quickly scanning around for anyone, I drew my legs to my chest in a fetal position.

I shook and shuddered. Tears leaked out of my tightly shut eyelids despite my best efforts to control myself.

In my mind's-eye I could see his half-naked body as it pinned me down, smothering me, violating my personal space. I could see myself screaming and screaming as he leered at me with unhinged eyes.

Two powerful arms wrapped around me in a bear hug. I shrieked and smashed my fist into whoever was there.

Vanitas reeled back, clutching at his nose. "Ow," he groaned. "Girl, you sure as hell can punch. Owww…"

"Sorry," I stammered. "I'm so sorry, Vanitas, I didn't know it was you!"

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving me away. "I probably shouldn't have snuck up on you in the first place, anyways."

"Were you stalking me?" I asked, creeped out. "I don't remember you being invited to Roxas's birthday party."

"I wasn't," Vanitas replied. "I always come here on Saturdays to surf."

"Oh."

"Namine!" someone shouted.

I turned, finding the other mystery guy to be Roxas. He didn't look pleased.

"I don't recall inviting _you_ here," Roxas snarled.

Vanitas sneered. "I always come here, sophomore," he retorted.

"Go away," Roxas said in a deadpan tone.

"No," Vanitas said in an equally serious tone. "I'm staying here with my _girlfriend_."

Roxas narrowed his eyes as Vanitas possessively slid an arm around my waist. The blond looked like he was going to kill the brunette for doing that.

I intervened at that point.

"Guys, do you want to go get some ice cream? _Together_?" I said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Not with him, no!" both of them shouted, glaring daggers at each other.

"Please?" I said forcefully.

Vanitas submitted, relaxing his hold on me. Roxas didn't back in inch.

"Roxas?" I said.

"Fine," he huffed. But he didn't take his hate-filled eyes off of Vanitas.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Roxas vs. Vanitas. WHO SHALL WIN!

Well, okay, you already know who wins, I've told you, but hey. Can't pass up a chance for theatrics, after all.

By the way, I'm giving you guys the locker room incident piece by piece. I think I've matured as a writer beyond blunt description.

So how'd you think of Chapter 10? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it too random? Is it an epic fail?

Please, please, PLEASE review. I love reviews. Everybody does.

Thanks, with all my heart, those of you who reviewed,

Shadowofthenightxx,

ComicalXMysterious,

Lovely In'sanity,

CheezeIsMyName,

And, of course, ever faithful

Ken08002.


	11. Panic Attack

I'm having a really hard time at home right now, so please understand if I don't update for some time. Also, you don't have to sympathize. My problems are my fault.

But the fact that I now have ELEVEN reviews is really helping me. The two fellows who made it thus are credited in the author's note.

I swear I will have VanitasXNamine disposed of by at latest Chapter 13, or even Chapter 12.

By the way, should I finish up Masks before starting with The Wanderer, or write both at the same time?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.

Enjoy!

The next Monday Roxas was unusually depressed around me. As you may have seen on the night after my date, he was almost always trying to get my attention. Not today.

At break…

"Roxas, you wanna go skateboarding after school?" Sora called, while assisting me in carrying a pair of desks into a classroom.

"No thanks," Roxas mumbled. "I'm good."

At lunch…

"Hey Roxas," Kairi hollered, me right beside her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he said sadly, walking away.

At Art class…

"Roxas, I need some help with this turret," Riku complained. "I can't get the perspective right for some reason."

"Ask Nam—" he abruptly shut up before saying my name. "Ask somebody else."

Well, you get my point. The thing is, I'd never, in my five years of being a friend/nemesis of Roxas, seen him like this. He gets into a fight with his mom? He cusses her out at school while talking to us. Somebody put him down? We all gang up on that foolish bastard for our spiky-blond friend.

I had to talk to him and find out what was wrong. In the worst case I'd just get him to clam up further, but I really hoped that wouldn't happen.

"Roxas!" I shouted, hurrying to catch up to the spiky-haired blond.

He picked up his pace, heading for his bike.

"Roxas, wait up!" I yelled. "Wait!"

This only made him break into a full run. I cursed loudly and sprinted after him, catching up just as he was about to reach the bike lot. I slammed into him, knocking him over.

"Namine, what the hell!" he demanded.

"That's the first REAL emotion you've shown me all fucking day!" I angrily replied. "Now tell me, what's wrong?!!"

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away.

"Liar!" I cried.

He glared at me, before rising up and shoving me off of him. "I won't talk about it!" he declared.

"Tell me! Or I'll hate you!" I bawled. For some reason tears rose in my eyes, but I savagely wiped them away.

He stiffened when he heard that, but he did not stop preparing his bike. "You probably already do," he commented quietly.

"Fine then. Go!" I screamed. "GO AWAY!"

"Fine," he said. And he pedaled away without a backward glance.

I stood there, mouth agape, realizing it was too late to take back what I'd said. "No, Roxas, wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! COME BACK!"

But no matter how I yelled or what I said, he didn't come back.

I sat down on the asphalt and buried my head in my arms, crying. "Come back," I sobbed.

Someone hugged me from behind. I turned my head to find Vanitas's golden eyes, full of sympathy, staring into mine.

"What's wrong, girl?" he asked softly, gently holding me.

"I j-just w-wanted to t-talk to R-Roxas," I stammered. I drew in a deep, rattling breath. "But he left."

Vanitas looked very pissed off. "How dare that bastard hurt you," he snarled, tensing. I gasped in pain as his hold crushed my waist.

He instantly released me. "I'm sorry, Namine," he apologized, wincing.

"No—it's—okay," I choked, clutching my constricted stomach.

"We have to bring you to the nurse," he said, in a panicked voice. "If I broke anything…"

"You didn't," I assured him. "Really, I'm fine."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "If you say so. Can I drive you home today?"

"Sure," I replied. I pulled out my phone. "Just lemme tell Aqua first. She was going to drive me today."

"No, really, that's not necessary," Vanitas said.

I looked at him, confused. "Why?"

He laughed. "Because she already asked me to drive you home."

"So, Roxas was acting like a dope around you?" Vanitas said, braking as we neared a red light.

"He wasn't acting like a dope!" I replied angrily.

"Namine, I've known people at this school who were drug addicts," he stated. "They acted just like him—depressed, distant, whatever."

"He is not using drugs!" I defended.

"Then what is he?"

I thought about it for a moment. Roxas had absolutely refused to look at me all day, except when I'd caught up to him after class.

"Well," I began slowly. "He looked like he was in pain. Emotional pain, like lovesickness, not drug withdrawal."

"Okay," Vanitas replied, obviously not believing me. "So who do you think he's lovesick for?"

"This isn't funny!" I snapped. "Roxas might be suffering from real depression, the disease!"

"Why do you care about him so much?" he inquired. "I'm curious to know."

"Well—" I hesitated. "I-I guess I don't really know why…"

"So just ignore him!" Vanitas exclaimed. "He'll get over you eventually."

"What do you mean, "he'll get over" me?" I asked.

"You seriously don't know?"

"Yeah!"

Vanitas sighed. "It might be better if you didn't."

Before I could ask him why, we arrived. I said thanks and goodbye to Vanitas, before walking up to my house's door and fishing the keys out of my pocket. The door opened before I could insert the key.

Aqua stood in the doorframe, leaning against the door. "Well?" she said, arching an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Aren't you going to invite him in?" my sister said.

"What? Who?" I questioned. Now I was really baffled.

"Him," my sister stated, pointing at Vanitas's Aston Martin. He hadn't left, for some reason.

"Why?"

"Why? Because you have to thank him for driving you home!"

"I did!"

"Well, then he's your boyfriend, right? Shouldn't that be reason enough?"

I growled in exasperation and went back to Vanitas. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked.

"I'd love to," he responded with an ear-to-ear grin.

Vanitas followed me and Aqua into the house. My sister chatted with him about school, his friends, all that idle stuff.

I continued to brood about Roxas. Why had he said that I probably hated him? I did, for some aspects of him, but from what I'd seen of him over the last few days, overall he was a pretty nice person.

Vanitas's statement that Roxas would eventually get over me also troubled me. What had my boyfriend meant by that? Was Roxas in love with me or something? After all the abuse I had piled on him? And why did I not want Roxas to get over me?

"Namine," Aqua said. She looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay, sis? You zoned out a bit there."

"Really, I'm fine," I hastily answered, mirroring what I'd said to Aqua when I had the faces nightmare.

She, too, gave me that doubtful look. "Okay," she murmured. "If you say so. By the way, I'm gonna go get some groceries, so if you want anything, just call me, alright?"

I nodded.

After she had left, Vanitas sidled up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Care to show me your room?" he inquired with a sly smile.

I blushed furiously when I heard that. "W-W-What?" I stammered.

He chuckled. "I didn't mean _that_, silly," he smiled. "I just want a tour."

"Okay," I said nervously. "Come on, then."

Dajh's chocobo chick greeted me with an excited cheep when we walked in. I laughed and lovingly petted its soft plumage.

"Who gave you that?" Vanitas asked, joining me.

"My mom's friend's son," I responded. "To be honest, I think the little guy's got a crush on me."

He glared at me in mock jealousy. "Are you cheating on me?" he pouted.

I giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder. "You're so posse—Vanitas?"

He had caught my hand in midair as it was being withdrawn. Now he drew me towards him, planting kisses along my arm as I got closer.

"Vanitas," I said. "I'm not sure we should be—whoa!"

He swept me off my feet and carried me to my bed, bridal style. I was too shocked to resist.

Vanitas set me down on the bed before bending down and claiming my lips. I closed my eyes and moaned a little as his tongue slipped into my mouth, battling with mine for dominance.

I leaned my head back, freeing my tingling mouth. Vanitas continued kissing me, trailing his lips up and down my neck. Electricity flashed through my body every time his lips connected with my skin.

I gasped as he gently bit at a particularly sensitive spot on my jaw line, near the muscle. Vanitas's kisses leisurely migrated downwards. He pulled one of my shirt sleeves down, stretching the collar, and nuzzled the warm flesh with his nose. I moaned again as he tenderly kissed the skin of my shoulder.

That was when those accursed memories surfaced. Again I had a vision of an unwelcome visitor forcing himself on top of me, grinding his hips against mine. His spiky blond hair was once again brushing against my cheek in a sickeningly ticklish motion. I began to cry, stammering, "No, stop. Please…"

I gagged and choked, finding myself suddenly unable to breathe.

Vanitas sat up in alarm, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Namine, what's wrong?" he cried. "Talk to me!"

I ignored him, just concentrating on forcing my lungs and trachea to work again.

He was rushing towards the phone when I groaned weakly, currently the only sound I could make. Vanitas turned around, surprised, and immediately smothered me in a bear hug.

I could feel another panic attack vectoring in and shoved him away. He gave me a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, Vanitas," I said, wincing in remorse. "B-But I think we shouldn't get that close again…"

"Why?" he asked in a pained voice. He reached out and gently caressed the shoulder he had kissed.

I shuddered and stuffed the reemerging memories back into my subconscious. "It's just that…" I stopped.

"You can tell me what's on your mind, Namine," he said gently. "I'm your boyfriend, remember? I want to support you."

"No, I can't," I muttered. "I won't. I'm sorry, but I—I'll have to deal with this on my own."

With that I walked out, leaving Vanitas staring after me with an unreadable expression.

Very good Namine, you've deduced that Roxas does, in fact, love you. Good luck with your guilt later on. And now we at least have a general idea of what makes Namine so stubborn about Roxas, and maybe why she is so reluctant for any potentially romantic contact with a guy.

I've been noticing how my writing changes tones pretty quickly—heart-wrenching to humor to reflecting to erotic and back to heart-wrenching.

How was the make-out scene? It's my first one, so I hope it wasn't TOO graphic; otherwise I'll have to change the rating. Overall, though, I liked how this chapter came out.

So how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? On the fence?

Please let me know using that gorgeous little tool called "REVIEW"!

By the way, I've gotten eleven reviews, surpassing my goal of ten.

My two colleagues who pushed my story up to that point are:

Shadowofthenightxx

Ken08002

*fights back tears* Thank you guys _so much_. You have NO IDEA how much you've made me just want to dance around in glee like an idiot. Or cry with joy. Which I'm trying not to do right now.


	12. Locker Room Incident

Remember when I said, waaaayyyy back, that I wanted "Masks" to last ~30 chapters? Now I think it'll have to be cut down to 17 or 18 chapters, as 30 is not realistic. Which means that my first story is already two-thirds done. *sniffles sadly*

But hey, five or six chapters remain—I won't be leaving you guys any time soon. And then there's "The Wanderer", which WILL run at least 30 chapters. Add that to yet another story idea I've thought up and I've got plenty of typing to do.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

I just own this story. Enjoy!

I ambled down the street, unsure of where I was going; only knowing that my emotions were locked in one heck of a war.

I felt guilty about pushing away Vanitas, and hatred at myself for becoming so vulnerable to the past.

I felt anger towards Roxas. What he'd done had deprived me of a chance to be happy.

I felt sadness as well, for some reason. Even more confusing was that it came up every time I thought about Roxas.

But most of all, I felt as if I had somehow failed. I didn't know why, either.

Kairi and Xion might be able to help. I pulled my phone from my pocket and accessed the address book, calling Kairi first. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kairi, it's me. Namine," I replied.

"Oh, hi, Namine! What do you need?"

"Listen, ummmm…do you mind if I come over to your house for a bit?" I asked.

"Why not? I'd love to have you over!"

"Thanks so much, Kairi."

"You're welcome. See ya!"

"See ya."

Next I dialed Xion's number. I waited for a full five seconds for her to pick up.

"Yeah?" Xion asked gruffly.

"Hey, Xion!"

"Hi, Namine. What do you want?"

"Can you meet me at Kairi's place?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Ummm…well, I've got…an engagement. Sorry."

"That's okay. See you tomorrow!" I chirped, hiding my disappointment.

"Alright, see ya."

I sighed and hung up, before heading to Kairi's house.

Kairi's dad was a criminal attorney and her mom a doctor, so her family was pretty well-off and it showed. My house looked like a country cottage next to hers. Nevertheless it was barely a ten minute's walk from my house.

By the time I got there, a light rain had started. I didn't mind; as I've said before I like rain. It soothes me. Somewhat.

Kairi opened the door when I knocked. "Hi, Namine!" she squealed, hugging me.

I tightly hugged her back. "Hi, Kairi," I managed to get out before completely breaking down.

"There, there," she crooned. "Let's get you inside."

For once, Kairi's mother, Tifa Strife, was home. She was usually out treating some random emergency victim.

Tifa took off her reading glasses and looked up from her newspaper. "Hello, Namine," she smiled warmly. "How are you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Strife," I replied. "I'm doing fine."

Tifa frowned. "Don't lie to me," she commented. "You have emotional pain written all over your face."

I broke down again. "I-I d-don't know what's wrong with me," I bawled. "I think I hurt my boyfriend, I feel like I failed, and I-I—" Fresh tears burst forth.

Mrs. Strife embraced me, gently rocking me back and forth like my mom would if she'd been here.

Once I stopped sobbing Tifa released me and walked over to a pot on the stove. She took out a bowl and poured some soup into it. "Here. Maybe some food will help your nerves," she said.

"Thank you," I sniffled, taking the bowl. Kairi handed me a spoon.

In between swallows and the occasional tear, I told them how I was feeling, how I felt about everything happening, and how life in general sucked for me at this time.

"And the sad part is, I don't even know why I'm crying for Roxas, or even talking him at all!" I said.

"But why do you not like him?" Tifa asked curiously.

Kairi took over. "Namine doesn't dislike him, she does like him a bit," my friend explained. "She's just a bit scared of him because of that one time in the girl's locker room."

"I'm hooked. What happened then? Namine, do you want to hear this?" Tifa said, nervous about my fragile emotional state.

I had to talk about it. I had to deal with it and move on; otherwise I'd stay like this for the rest of my life, unable to so much as hug a boyfriend.

"No, I can hear it. I'll tell you what happened," I said forcefully, leaving no room for argument.

Tifa nodded sympathetically. "OK. Stop if you need to, alright?"

"O-Okay. So, to start, this happened last month, after PE," I started. As I continued I slipped into a flashback…

* * *

"Namine, have you seen my cellphone anywhere?" Kairi asked me.

I racked my memories while pulling on my shirt. "I think I saw you put it into your backpack somewhere."

"Really?" she said, checking her backpack. "I did?"

Before I could assist her we heard a loud, high-pitched, distinctive scream. Fangirl-class.

I immediately clapped my hands over my ears in agony.

"Roxaaaaaaasssss!" a crowd of girls hollered. "Heeeyyy!"

"Hello, ladies," a familiarly suave voice replied to them. Its shirtless owner sauntered into me and Kairi's row. Kairi swooned at the eye candy. I didn't.

"Lookin' fine today, Namine," Roxas grinned.

"A senior saying that to a freshman. How cute," I replied sarcastically. "Pervert."

"Don't you dare say that to Roxas, bitch!" a voice shouted.

"Yeah! You don't deserve him!"

"You don't need her, Roxas! I'm all you ever wanted!"

As usual, I ignored the abuse barraging my ears. I was more interested in why the guy was here.

"How'd you get in this time?" I sighed again. Roxas may have been a star on the basketball team, but that didn't automatically grant him the right to visit the girls' locker room.

"I have my wayssss," he answered, slurring that last a bit.

As he stepped closer I saw something was off about him—his usually graceful steps were choppy, with a stumble every now and then. His eyes, somewhat bloodshot, looked as if he'd just woken up, and didn't blink at a regular pace. His cheeks were flushed.

"Are you okay?" I asked concernedly. "You don't look so good…"

Roxas abruptly collapsed onto the bench. Kairi and I jumped, startled.

"Careful!" Kairi warned, reaching a hand out to steady him.

He brushed her hand aside and looked at me. "Hey, Namine, I want to tell you something," he giggled, hiccupping.

I frowned, now really worried about his condition. "Okay," I agreed. "What is it?"

"Lean in," he said, beckoning for me to get closer.

I bent down and turned my head so that my ear was directly in front of his mouth.

"So tell—ahhhh!" I cried.

He'd just _licked my ear. _And not just a quick lick, either; he had actually gotten his tongue into my ear canal.

I instantly recoiled, disgusted. I frantically wiped at my ear, feeling his drool dribble down the side of my face.

"Ewwww," I complained. "What the hell, man?"

He chuckled again and suddenly rose up, putting his nose to within an inch of mine. I drew back again, my cheeks flaming a brilliant ruby at the distance between us.

"Uh, Roxas?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Personal space?"

He moved in even closer, sighing as he did so. I took a step back to avoid falling over.

What he did next was totally unexpected.

Roxas wrapped his arms around my waist and slammed me against the lockers behind us. He smothered his lips into mine in a fierce, oppressive kiss.

I cried out, my voice muffled by his lips, and desperately hammered at his chest with my fists. Roxas wasn't fazed, simply hugging me even closer, pinning my arms against his body.

We toppled to the floor, Roxas taking the impact with his shoulder. He rolled, getting on top of me while I was stunned, and taking advantage of the drop in my defenses to snake his tongue into my mouth. I gagged as the tip of his tongue rolled sickeningly along the roof of my mouth.

Mercifully he eventually released my lips, letting me breathe, but what he did next was even worse.

Roxas began moving on top of me, forcing himself onto areas he wasn't allowed in, trespassing me. He licked my neck, making me shudder as unwanted and unpleasant sensations rushed through me.

Some still rational part of my mind suddenly realized through my sheer terror that my mouth was free.

I screamed and screamed and screamed. My bloodcurdling shrieks lashed through the air, resounding off the walls.

Kairi's expression morphed from slight envy to frightened horror as she comprehended what was happening.

She beat and pulled at him, yelling for help. The combined strength of five girls eventually dragged Roxas off of me.

By that time I was a crying, sobbing mess, curled up into a fetal position.

* * *

Tifa was aghast, to say the least. "He—he tried to rape you?" she asked me, shocked.

"Yeah," I choked. The tears came roaring back, and I hugged my bowl, bawling.

Kairi silently embraced me, leaning her chin on my shoulder as I cried into hers.

Once I was done she quietly crooned, "It'll be fine, Namine. You've managed to acknowledge that it happened. You should be able to move on much faster now."

"Okay," I sniffed. "Thanks, Dr. Kairi." My deadpan sarcasm never failed me.

Her eyes widened. "AHA!" she shouted triumphantly.

"What?" I said, sitting up, confused.

She pulled my head around, revealing a dull red mark on the base of my neck. "You have a hickey!"

"W-WHAT?" Listen, I-I can explain!" I protested, jerking my head out of her grip.

"You were making out with Vanitas, weren't you?" she cooed teasingly.

"I was not!" I denied, puffing up in outrage.

We continued to trade verbal fire, and Tifa laughed when she caught sight of the hickey.

Do you know why Kairi is one of my best friends? She can always make me forget about anything bad happening.

For the rest of week Vanitas and I were on awkward terms, eager to once again be back to each other, but unsure of how the other would react. At least that's how I felt.

But on Saturday, Vanitas surprised me with a phone call.

"Hey girl," he greeted. "Wanna go clubbing tonight?"

"What?" I said. "R-Really? When?"

"Tonight, I said," he chuckled. I could imagine his grin.

"Can I bring my friends?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said. "Only girls, though…"

I laughed. "Pervert," I teased.

"You know me," he replied. "Always on the lookout…"

We said goodbye and hung up.

I was literally bouncing up and down with excitement as I found Aqua sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Aqua, Vanitas asked me out," I squealed. "Can I go? Pleasepleasepleaseplease…"

"Again? Where?" she inquired, lifting her eyes from the novel.

"A club!" I practically screamed.

"No," she replied bluntly.

"What! Don't you trust me?" I whined.

"I do, but I don't trust its other patrons," she answered, this time without looking up.

"Come on," I wheedled. "I'm going with Vanitas and my friends!"

Aqua looked at me again, her face uncertain. She considered for a moment. At last she gave in.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But screw up, and you're grounded until you're eighteen."

"YAY!" I shouted. "Thank you!" I squeezed my thin arms around Aqua in a massive hug.

As I bounced back to my room I could hear Aqua moan, "Mom is gonna kill me…"

Don't worry Aqua; Namine is dead too if Lightning finds out.

How was the delivery of the *ahem* violent scene? Keep in mind that I am a guy, and that I'm essentially inventing girls' reactions based on personal knowledge, hearsay, and logical deductions, plus a fair amount of half-assed guessing. I also haven't outgrown blunt description, as I thought I would.

But I want YOUR opinion on this chapter! How was it? Great? Good? Bad? Horrible? Unfit to be classified as writing at all?

ANY and ALL REVIEWS welcomed with open arms! Just click that lovely tool below the story!

As of now uncredited: the people who favorite or subscribe to my story. That's just as good as reviewing, because it shows that people like my story!

Thank you:

Amy Cahill09

Truth-Unspoken

Shadowofthenightxx

And ComicalxMysterious

Thank you, one and all!

Next time: VanitasXNamineXRoxas: ENDGAME.


	13. Two Heartbreaks

VanitasXNamineXRoxas ENDGAME. It has arrived. That is all I will say.

Halo 3 Original Soundtrack "This is the Hour" is playing in my head right now, for good reason.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Just this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Before I can tell you how I ended up pinned against the wall by Seifer, I have to tell you how I got to Club T in the first place.

My getting pinned to the wall is getting to happen a lot lately. What do people have against just leaving me alone anyways?

Back to the story.

So, Aqua gave me permission, and I went back to my room to dress up. For today I chose a light-gray, knee length pleated skirt. My top was a light blue button-up blouse with short sleeves.

At about 8:30 Vanitas picked me up, and then we went to Kairi's to pick her up.

But when I called Xion…

"Xion, we're going to a club tonight. Wanna come?"

"Sure! But somebody else is already driving me."

"Who?"

"Roxas."

"WHAT?"

"I know. Shocking, huh—I thought he was a playboy, but he's actually kind of nice."

"Ummm, okay. So do you know which one we're going to?"

"T, right? It's reputedly the only club creeps don't frequent."

"Yep. They have a sharp bouncer."

"So see you there?"

"Alright. See ya."

I hung up.

"So the crazy one is getting driven to T…by him?" Vanitas said in an incredulous tone.

I sighed, still not quite believing it. "That's what she says…"

Kairi spoke up. "Well, Xion DID say that she had, how do I put this, _a prior engagement_ when you invited her to my house."

"And she did run off on Wednesday and Thursday to meet someone," I added.

"I think I saw someone who looked like her going into an empty classroom with a spiky-haired blond," Vanitas finished.

Now, I wasn't expecting that. "She WHAT?" I screeched, making Kairi and Vanitas wince.

"Yes, she did. Now can you let our eardrums regenerate in peace?" Vanitas groaned, driving one-handed and holding the other over his ear.

The three of us arrived at the nightclub some twenty minutes later. Its color scheme was predominantly cool colors—green and blue. I liked the look of it immediately.

Getting past the bouncer was a piece of cake; getting past the inch-thick gaps between people in the club itself was much harder.

I momentarily got lost in the throng, blinded by the flashing of dozens of spotlights and deafened by the thundering music.

This is about when Seifer came across me.

He looked drunk, stumbling and slurring like some pirate who came across a shed full of rum.

"Heeyyy, Namine," he said slowly with a stupid grin. "How's it going?"

I ostentatiously flipped my hair over my shoulder and turned on my heel. "None of your business, creep," I retorted before striding away.

I counted two steps before a metal grasp enclosed my wrist. "I said, how's it going?" Seifer asked again.

"Let go of me," I replied calmly.

"Say please."

"Please?" I said sarcastically.

"No."

I was small and rather weak, but I was also fast and graceful. He was a head higher than me and a lot stronger, but he was also drunk, likely disoriented from the lights and loud music (amplified by his own lack of intelligence), and not known for his agility.

So why did I let him smack me against the wall? Because like I said, his grip was like freaking metal. For my purposes it may very well have been metal.

Still, there are ways for a girl to break free from an annoying guy. The one I chose was considered to be rather hilarious when done by a girl to a guy.

As a distraction (in my opinion a crucial part of the gambit) I slapped Seifer in a stereotypically womanly fashion. Read: it didn't hurt at all.

Seifer chuckled evilly and leaned in so close, I could smell the exquisite stench of alcohol supplementing his regular bad breath.

"Feisty," he sneered, leering at me. "I like feisty."

I just rolled my eyes. "How original," I responded in a deadpan tone. "Your English essays must be very imaginative."

That's the second stage, act sarcastic and bored so that the idiots lower their guard.

"Why, thank you," Seifer slurred. His other hand drifted to my butt and fondled the soft muscle. I hissed but restrained my outrage, saving it.

The third stage was to get them in close so that there was no chance in hell a user could miss.

Now, as an artist, I had a superb sense of distance and perspective. Meaning, when I lowered my knee and drove it up into Seifer's crotch, I hit the sweet spot—one of his testicles.

KO.

I left Seifer to writhe on the floor, screaming his head off in agony, and walked away to find Kairi again.

I located her ordering a drink at the bar, Vanitas at her side.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, sitting down next to them. "And I hope that's not alcohol."

"Namine!" Vanitas cried. He hugged me like the world was ending. "Where were you?"

"I got lost and had a little adventure with Seifer," I nonchalantly replied, managing to divert my boyfriend's arms to my waist so that I wasn't smothered.

Kairi gasped. "Are you okay?" she said.

"I am, but he isn't," I answered with a grin. "He fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

Vanitas grimaced in sympathy. "Happened to me once. Most embarrassing thing that I ever went through. So, changing the subject, have you seen Roxas and Xion?"

He pronounced Roxas exactly like how the other boy pronounced his, with an air of loathing.

"No," I smirked. "Then again, maybe they don't want to be found…"

They both laughed at my joke.

"So, do you two wanna go dancing?" Vanitas inquired.

"I don't have a date," Kairi whined. "And I wouldn't feel comfortable rubbing up against some stranger—wait that came out wrong."

Vanitas and I laughed again, and I replied, "Don't worry Kairi, I'll share Vanitas with you."

"But that's like cheating on Sora!" Kairi protested.

"We're just dancing," I sighed. "Hands-free, separate, and chaste."

"Okay," Kairi mumbled. "But I still feel kind of bad about this."

I grabbed her arm and we made for the middle of the gigantic dance floor. Okay, I'm not the best dancer in the whole world, but at least I know how to sway to good music.

It was surprisingly more fun than I had thought it would be. Kairi danced much better than I did, not too shocking considering that she took ballet classes, and occasionally pulled off an eye-catching cartwheel. I'll never know how she didn't collide with anybody in that tight crowd.

I suddenly realized that Vanitas was nowhere to be found. I went up to Kairi and shouted over the din, "I'm gonna go find Vanitas, okay?"

Her only confirmation was a nod before she resumed dancing.

I scanned the crowd on the ground floor for Vanitas's signature charcoal hair. Not finding it, I then looked up at the second floor. There he was, talking and laughing with…with…with…

_Larxene._

My vision went red and my hands balled into fists. What was she doing here, and more importantly, why the fuck was Vanitas with her?

I stomped up the stairs, shoving through the throng of people on both levels. More often than not those shoved let me pass at seeing the ire on my face. However, when I turned around to see if anyone would retaliate, I saw them shaking their heads with sympathetic expressions.

I ignored them and carried on, eventually forcing my way to Vanitas and Larxene. Now they were smooching.

Vanitas was holding a cup, which I hadn't noticed before, but I was too infuriated to care.

"What the hell, Vanitas!" I hollered. "What are you doing with the bitch?"

They pointedly ignored me, so I walked up and cuffed Vanitas. He turned to me, anger fading to amusement in his eyes as he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey there Nami—" he started, but I cut him off.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled. "And don't call me Namine! We're over!"

With that I stormed off.

I tramped down the steps, fuming, and not just at him. Had he been playing me this whole time?

A throbbing headache chipped at the quick of my patience, and I went outside through the back door to cool off.

As I stood there, breathing the cool, crisp night air and slowly letting my rage melt away, I marveled at the ease with which Vanitas had seduced me. Had Larxene been his real girlfriend this entire time?

Had Yuna known? My heart ached at the possibility; the cheerful brunette had been pretty much the only one to act kindly towards me out of all the preppies at the alcove that day.

The door unexpectedly opened. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Why aren't you with your bitch?" I asked casually. I refused to look at the bastard.

"Because, Namine, you still owe me something." His voice was easy but in a monotone.

"Really?" I said. "Hmmm, I seem to recall that it was you who were cheating on me."

"Well, let's just that every girl I seduce does it for me," he replied. "And I never fail to collect."

Alarms blared in my head, but even then I moved too late.

Vanitas slammed me against the dry plaster of the wall and forced his mouth onto mine. I bit him.

He punched me across the face, and grabbed my neck, jerking me onto my toes. I could feel a bruise starting to form across my injured face, but I sneered at him nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" I taunted, getting the words out despite his hands slowly tightening around my throat. "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

His left hand left my neck and slid up my skirt, fingering the waistband of my panties.

"Scared yet?" he taunted back.

I stepped up to the plate. "Do your worst, loser," I laughed. "I've got the feeling you'll even mess up raping me."

Vanitas hit me again before leaning in close. He opened his mouth to speak.

But I wasn't listening to him. I was busy triumphantly reciting: distract them, get them to lower their guard, and lure them in.

My kneecap flew straight and true, crash-landing with the combined hammer of every muscle in my tiny frame directly into his groin. This time I was even harsher than I had been with Seifer, for I could feel the distinct sensation of an organ being squished against the unyielding bone of my knee and his pelvis.

I smirked again and daintily brushed myself off as my ex rolled on the floor, gagging.

"Like I said, oldest trick in the book," I laughed, before walking away.

Almost instantly, though, I slowed and turned back around. I was worried…

…that he hadn't learned his lesson.

So I was obliged to go back and kick him some more—face, side, shoulder, shin, groin again (ouch)…

The door opened again. Was it Larxene? My fists clenched at the possibility. If so, I'd give her a piece of my mind as violently as possible.

It was Roxas. He looked out of breath.

"Namine!" he said. "Are-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, tensing. "Shouldn't you be with Xion?"

"She wouldn't get the hint that I had to go help you," he muttered. He ambled over and gave a low whistle at the sight of an unconscious Vanitas on the ground. "You did quite a number on him. Even worse than what I'd have done."

I wasn't listening to him, because the steam pouring out of my ears smothered his words.

"HOW! DARE! YOU!" I screamed, punching Roxas. "BASTARD!" I slapped him.

"What?" he asked, intimidated and shielding his face from further attack.

I socked him in the gut and he doubled over. "YOU! ABANDONED! XION?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I made to strike him again, but Roxas grabbed my wrists.

"Namine, hold on! I can explain!" he desperately shouted.

I wouldn't listen to any of his bullshit. "Let go of me, you asshole!" I yelled.

He did with a saddened expression. "And quit the puppy-eyes act!"

"Namine," Roxas began. "No, Namine, WAIT!"

I could hear him running after me, but I was much faster than him. Within seconds he was hopelessly behind me.

Tears again rose in my eyes as I ran for home.

I mumbled the words under my breath the whole of the forty-five minutes.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

* * *

BOO-YAH! Get some, Namine! You go girl! Was what she did badass? I mean, kicking in the groin is considered cheap…

As for Xion… 0_o

Yeah, I'd be pissed too if somebody played one of my friends like that. I don't even want to think about how she's feeling.

So, that's it. Namine and Vanitas are over, but apparently so are she and Roxas.

*whistles* How is he ever going to get out of this mess? Keep reading to find out!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Lovin' reviews!

And thanks to you, diehard fans, shadowofthenightxx and ken08002!

In fact, I'm in the debt of everybody who reviews! OOHRAH, peoples!

19 REVIEWS! YEAH!


	14. Alienated

I just read Kiome-Yasha's profile, and I hope Masks is up to par with her expectations of OOC high-school fics. I mean, badass Namine? Yeah…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Just the story itself. Enjoy!

I barged through the front door and slammed it shut. A shriek of surprise flew from the living room.

Aqua came into the foyer to find me sitting on the stairs with my head buried in my arms.

"What's wrong, Namine?" she gently said. At that point anybody could tell I was upset.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied.

"You may be a good liar when you're calm, but not now. Tell, what happened?" she asked.

I lifted my head to reveal eyes rimmed red from too much crying. "I caught Vanitas with Larxene, that's what happened. Then the bastard tried to rape me. Then I kicked his ass. Then Roxas came to help me but not before abandoning Xion." The words streaked from my mouth too fast for me to close it.

"I'm sorry, Namine. But to tell you the truth," Aqua stated, "Heartbreak is something you'll have to learn to move past yourself."

"So that's it? Not gonna comfort me?" I retorted. "Some big sister you are."

"Namine," Aqua sighed as she sat down beside me. "It's not that. I want to help you. But every time I try, you tell me to go away."

"I didn't mean it. I was mad all those times."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. Let's get you to bed; a good night's sleep will do you some good."

When I refused to budge, Aqua just picked me up and carried me to my room. She tucked me in, brushing the strand of my hair that always settled over my eyes when I slept, and closed the lights.

I thought I would stay up all night crying like in the movies, but I probably never realized just how exhausted I was from that run home. I was out like a light in less than thirty seconds.

Come morning, I was refreshed and felt somewhat better. Somewhat.

After all, being awake magnifies the ache in your joints, the sores in your muscles, and the pain of the bruises that some jackass of an ex leaves on your face.

I tried to groan but couldn't, as my mouth felt like it was stuffed with desert sand, all dry and rough. I trudged into my bathroom and brushed my teeth to get rid of the unpleasant aridity of my mouth.

Next I decided to lose the B.O.—I reeked of dried sweat and tears.

I stepped into the shower, barely noticing that I had slept in my clothes, and turned the water to the hottest it could go.

"YOOOWWWW!" I yelped. "Okay, maybe not that high."

The warm water jet also helped to alleviate my pains, massaging my aching legs and shoulders as well as any masseuse.

The morning routine took twenty precious minutes of my attention away from last night, relaxing me. But I dreaded what I knew I had to do.

The first person I called was Kairi.

"Namine? WHERE WERE YOU?" her voice screamed into my ear.

"I'm sorry, Kairi, I was—"

"I'm sorry too, 'cause you're gonna have to do MUCH better than just sorry! Xion really got hurt last night!"

"But—"

"Always thinking of yourself, huh? Well fine, because I'm not talking to you!"

With that she hung up. I stared at the phone, stunned, before calling someone else.

"Sora?"

"Namine! What happened last night?"

"Vanitas dumped me, I kicked his ass for it, Roxas came out to help me, he ABANDONED Xion, I got pissed, and I ran away."

"I'm sorry about Vanitas, but what about Kairi? You left her hanging last night! What if something happened to her last night? God, Namine, you're so irresponsible!"

"Sora, I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can. TOMORROW."

And he hung up on me, too. Riku was similarly pissed off, but about Xion. I won't tell you what he said to me, only that it made me burst into a fresh round of tears.

Lastly, I called Xion. This was the call that I was most anxious about.

"Hi." Her voice was flat and a monotone.

"Xion? Can—can we talk?"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize about Roxas leaving—"

"You think you can understand?" Xion laughed in derision. "You've never had a man run out on you for another woman, have you?"

"Yes, I have."

There was silence over the phone. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"No, Xion, I'm not! Why did Roxas leave you?"

"FOR YOU! FOR YOU, DAMMIT! HE USED ME, NAMINE, FOR YOU!" Xion screamed.

I was stunned into silence. "Xion…"

"Don't talk to me. Don't EVER talk to me again, okay? I hate you."

"Xion wait—" Click.

"DAMMIT!" I hurled my phone at my bed in frustration.

Damn him. Damn Roxas to hell. He'd alienated all of my friends, the fucker.

More tears slid down my already dampened face, and I savagely brushed my face.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell chime, and I rushed out of my room to open the door, but Aqua got there first.

I stayed on the stairs, observing the door and wondering who was there. Aqua opened the door, to reveal…

Roxas.

"Hi, Namine!" he shouted cheerfully in greeting.

I turned away, refusing to even acknowledge his presence.

His eyes widened. "No, wait!"

I darted back to my room and slammed the door shut. The resultant bang shook the walls.

I could hear Aqua and Roxas arguing loudly downstairs, and finally a thud and a female cry of protest.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. My door opened and closed, and a click signaled its being locked.

Who else could it be but Roxas?

"What do you want?" I asked dully, hugging my pillow.

"I just wanted to talk, Namine," he answered.

"I don't. Go away."

"Namine, hear me out. I'd do anything for you…because…because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…I love you."

I cackled and guffawed and otherwise let out my incredulity. Tears of disdain slid down my face as I clutched my belly, warring with myself to stop laughing before I suffocated, but I lost, because his words were just SO DAMNED FUNNY.

"Bullshit," I abruptly responded.

"I'm not lying when I say that, Namine. I love you. Plain and simple." He had his earnest face on.

I rolled around, facing him upside down.

"Do you know how much you hurt Xion? Do you know how you made me lose all my friends? DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU MADE ME FEEL?"

My words hit him like punches, making him shrink back.

"How do I make it up to you?" he asked timidly.

"You can't."

"What do I do? Kill myself?"

"Go ahead." He was probably going to chicken out anyways, I thought. I closed my eyes.

When next I opened them he had a switchblade in his hand and crimson liquid was spilling out of one of his wrists.

"What the fuck, you idiot!" I practically screamed. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to kill myself. So I am."

"I was kidding, moron!"

I helped him dress the wound with a first-aid kit in my closet, purposefully making it sting as much as possible.

"Now go away," I told him bluntly.

"Why?"

"No why."

"But—"

I lost my temper. "GET OUT THIS INSTANT!"

He stared at me, pleading wordlessly. I was having none of it.

"I hate you." My tone was flat and emotionless, just like Xion's had been.

Roxas flinched, and ran out the door with something glistening in his eyes.

I slumped back down onto the bed, before deciding to check on Aqua.

She was unconscious. Fury rose within me as I saw my sister slumped against the wall of the foyer. If she was hurt, I was going to shoot Roxas.

Luckily for him, she wasn't. I shook her awake, gently saying, "Aqua. Aqua, wake up."

"Mehhhh," she moaned, slowly coming to. "Owww…" she complained, holding the back of her head in her hands. "What—what happened?"

"Roxas came in here, and knocked you down," I replied. I straightened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said, gritting her teeth. "I've got a massive headache, though."

"Come on, sit down," I instructed, assisting her to walk to the living room. "Steady…"

"I get first dibs on that motherfucker's head," Aqua growled as she plopped down.

I pouted. "I wanted it!"

We both laughed, and then I called the police to let them know what had happened, for the bastard's own safety. If I ever came across Roxas again, he was a dead man.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a walk. Call me if you need me," I said.

"Okay, just be careful!" she called.

"I will! See you!"

I ambled down the street, wondering who I should ask for help.

Kairi? Out of the question. So were Sora and Riku.

I didn't even think about Xion or, gods forbid, Roxas.

There was only one other person…

I checked my list of contacts.

He didn't pick up, and after eight rings the message informing me of my options came on.

I sighed and tapped the 1 button.

"Hi Ventus, this is Namine. Can I come over?"

I texted him when nobody called me back. Nobody responded to that either.

I kept on calling Ventus, but I stopped after the fifth time.

I hoped he wouldn't mind my dropping in, but I doubted it. Ventus was quite good-natured; he'd understand my predicament.

That is, if Kairi and the others hadn't already called him first. Ventus could be quite vengeful, as well.

I shook the discouraging thought out of my head and headed for his house. It wasn't too far away by car, but I spent half an hour on the street walking there.

Nobody answered my knock, or the fifteen after that.

Was Ventus deliberately not answering? Maybe.

I sighed again and sat down on their front lawn. I noticed that a few flowers had been cut away from the house's shrubs, their clipped heads lying on the grass.

A childish game of "he loves me, he loves me not" might calm me. To my surprise, I ended up with "he loves me". Did chance not see what happened last night, or worse, was it agreeing with Roxas?

I shuddered at the thought. I would never forgive that bastard for what he had done.

Wait a second... The flower I had picked up, a small azalea, had a jagged tear along its stem, a sign of having been torn off. Weird.

Might Ventus or one of his parents have accidentally torn it off? Maybe…

But it didn't sound too likely, considering his entire family all had green thumbs.

"Goddammit, I'm not a detective," I grumbled. I stood and brushed myself off, before walking to the door. The wait was getting ridiculous—how had they not seen me yet? I was in full view of every window in the front of the house!

Something in my gut told me that breaking and entering might not end well, but I overruled it. I had to see somebody, anybody, even if it was Ventus.

I tried the door. To my surprise it was unlocked.

"Weirder and weirder," I muttered, and opened the door.

My face went ashen as a horrifying scene appeared before me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, another cliffhanger! What did Namine see that gave that reaction to her?

By the way, I thought up another story. It's called "The Artist and the Rebel". Beta readers are welcomed—I want TATR to be better than Masks in every way.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

I got 21 reviews now (YES!), but…

I won't update until I get at least 25+ reviews! So please, please review!

Although, I think I'm going to upload anyways. I just know I won't be able to stand putting you guys under stress.


	15. The Petal Killer

I might change my username after this story is finished.

If so, the new name will be "Sovereign". I just love how that word sounds.

By the way, I'd appreciate some beta readers, if you guys would be willing to.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Just this story. Enjoy!

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates as I looked upon the ghastly scene not ten feet from my nose.

Human body parts had been arranged into a twisted flower with six petals. In the bottom left one I could distinctly see one of Ventus's eyes staring back at me out of half a head.

"Oh…my…god," I croaked, horrified beyond measure. What sick mind had done this?

To answer my own question—remember when I told you I'd prefer not to elaborate on the Petal Killer's methods of

Despite my mind screaming at my legs to turn me around and rush me back home, I involuntarily took a step forward. I collapsed to my knees, bent over, and vomited uncontrollably on the bloodied carpet.

When my body was finished reacting to the flower of parts, I shakily got to my feet and wiped gorge off my cheek. Tears again ran down my face as I stared at the remains of my friend.

"Hello, there," a cool voice called.

I whipped around. "Who are you?" I shrieked. "Come out so I can kill you for this, you fucker!"

A pink-haired man descended the stairs, still holding the severed head of…

I dared not check. But I was shocked at the familiar face of the murderer—my physics teacher.

"Mr. Marluxia?" I gasped. "But-but-but-how? Why? WHY?"

The Petal Killer smirked. "Because this brat"—he gestured at Ventus's split head—"was arrogant enough to clip a flower bush," the madman explained. "Do you think you are proud enough to harm one of nature's most amazing creations?"

I rapidly shook my head in terror. "N-no," I mumbled.

When I looked up again he had a butcher's cleaver out and a deranged expression on his face. "He loves me, he loves me not," Marluxia replied in a singsong voice.

I desperately searched for an opening, but the killer had left none.

The door? He could effortlessly throw the cleaver into my back.

The other hallway? He'd have me trapped if I did so.

A window? Too slow.

Charge at him? At first I thought that idea was more insane than the murderer standing before me, but then I realized that he wouldn't be expecting it.

I didn't have much of a choice, anyways.

With a battle cry, I sprinted towards the man. His face morphed from sadistic grin to shocked frown, and then he raised the cleaver…

I bolted underneath his raised arm, rolling under the weapon, before darting up the stairs. With luck I'd be able to barricade myself in one of the rooms upstairs.

I chose the first room I found—a bathroom.

"Crap, this was stupid," I muttered, sweating as Marluxia furiously pounded at the locked door.

What now?

I turned a full circle, frantically scanning for something, anything, that could protect me from the man about to break down the door.

A small window was inset near the top of the shower. Would I fit?

I scaled the tiled wall of the shower, hoping the glass separator I was braced against wouldn't collapse, and unlatched and pulled open the window.

I found myself clutching at the sill, outside, just as the door fell inwards.

"Hi there," the madman grinned, waving his hand at me. The other was behind his back. "I have a surprise for you…"

This was crazy—what if I fell and broke my neck, or got hurt by the impact? Then I'd be dead just as sure as if I were stabbed.

He approached me and drew his hand out. Surprise, he was holding the cleaver.

I ever so slowly wiggled my fingers out onto the sill until my nails were the only things keeping me aloft.

"Can't we talk about this?" I pleaded, digging my toes into the smooth frame of the wall.

"Hmmm, let me think about it," he murmured, still with that deranged grin. Then, to my surprise, he turned around and began holding an actual debate with himself.

"The prosecution states that the defendant is GUILTY, guilty, GUILTY, guilty," he muttered. "And the judge agrees!"

"The defense objects. That's not proper legal proceeding!" I retorted. I don't really know why I said that; maybe the guy's insanity was rubbing off on me.

He turned back around to face me. "But the prosecution says, I DON"T CARE!" he shouted, swinging at me with his cleaver.

I shrieked and let go of the window, falling ten feet onto my back. It didn't hurt, for some reason.

That reason turned out to be a rose bush. Thorns cut into my skin through the thin cotton of my T-shirt.

I ripped myself free and staggered towards the sidewalk. A roar of anger came from behind me.

I turned around to see the killer clambering down the wall like some oversized monkey.

"Get back here, GIRL!" he yelled, brandishing his cleaver at me.

How in the hell had anybody not realized what was going on? Of course, nobody would want to get between a madman with a knife and his target. Meaning, me.

I ran for my life, jerking my cell phone out of my pocket between strides.

"911 emergency services, how can I help you?" the calm voice of the operator greeted.

"He-he's behind me!" I panted. "He's—waaahhhh!" I barely ducked the thrown cleaver in time.

"Who's behind you?" the operator asked.

"The-the killer!" I shouted. "The Petal Killer—he's behind me!"

Over the phone I could hear a muffled curse, before the operator answered, "Are you sure?"

My patience was hanging by a freaking thread, and that stupid question snapped it.

"YES! YES I'M SURE GODDAMMIT, AND IF YOU DON"T GET HERE SOON I'M DEAD!" I screamed.

"Alright, miss," the operator said. "Can you tell me where you are right now?"

"Lancelot Street," I answered. I swerved to the left just as a rock flew past where my head had been a second ago. "Now Third Street!"

"Downtown," the operator muttered. "Now keep this line open—do not hang up, whatever you do, okay?"

"Okay—okay," I gasped. I was tiring, but pushed myself to run farther.

What the operator said next was drowned out by a hollered, "I'M GONNA CUT YOU TO PIECES BITCH!"

"As I was saying, keep running and don't stop," the operator urged. "You have to find someplace you can hide in."

"I know that," I replied. My legs burned with lactic acid, but my brain kept them pumping.

"That's good," the operator said. "If you can, try and find a place you can hide in or barricade."

"I got it."

"How much farther can you run?"

"I don't know—not for much longer!"

"Try to hold out for two minutes."

"I'll be dead in two minutes!"

Another curse drifted into my ear. "Okay. Ummmm…try to reach your house."

"I'm running in the opposite direction!" Crap, I was slowing down. I pushed my legs harder.

"Wait…one second…"

"WHAT? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry. Okay, we've got your location now. There's an alleyway about fifty feet away from you. See if you can get up the fire escape."

I got the feeling the guy on the other side of the line was a newbie. "I'm exhausted, I can't make it!" I yelled.

"LISTEN. IF YOU DON'T GET THERE, YOU'RE DEAD," the operator thundered. "UNDERSTAND, SOLDIER? RUN, DAMMIT, RUN!"

I was no soldier, but I followed my orders anyways, urging my legs to run just a little more…

I finally reached the fire escape described. But I had to stop; my body forced me to.

Something swished through the air with a sound I calculated was not ten feet from me.

"HELLO THERE."

I hauled ass up the grated metal lattice, frantically pulling myself higher with whatever part of me was in contact with the fire escape—hands, feet, shoulders, hips, and occasionally eyelids.

I heard no sound of pursuit behind me, no ringing of hard rubber soles against bare steel. I relaxed, just a bit.

That was before I saw the killer scaling the brick wall next to me.

I shrieked again and backed up as the retrieved cleaver clanged off the cage railing.

The next level down, the one I had just rushed up, had no such amenity.

Both of us looked down at the level below, one seeing an opportunity, the other seeing something to run like hell from.

The killer snarled in triumph and swung onto the fire escape with one powerful motion as I desperately dashed up to the next level.

He was way too close for comfort; only a single ten-step flight of stairs separated his weapon and me—and he was gaining.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG went our shoes against the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE!" he hollered again.

I put on a fresh burst of speed to reach the roof. My heart was pounding, at least over two hundred beats per minute.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG.

I had never pushed myself this much before, never EVER. My endurance was reaching its maximum limit.

The whitewashed tiles of the roof beckoned and I gladly leaped onto it. Then I realized my mistake.

"Oh…shit," I muttered fearfully, scanning around to search for the staircase leading into the building we were on top of.

The cleaver swished through my sleeve, carving a long gash into my forearm.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked in pain. I clutched my arm, hugging it to my chest.

"We meet again," the killer said casually. He took a step towards me and I backed away.

I was a cornered mouse, trapped by the cat.

"Did I ever tell you how I killed that friend of yours?" Another step forward, another step back.

"Why?" I choked. My sleeve was drenched in crimson. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," he smiled. "I have to teach you a lesson."

"I'll only learn if I live!" I said, still backing away.

"But this lesson has to be permanent," he whined. He took a step forward and I took another back.

"It will be! I swear—I swear!" I babbled.

"Really?" he asked, theatrically examining his shoes.

"Yes," I said. My shoes hit the edge of the roof. "Oh, no."

"No?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"NO, I mean YES, I mean NO—NO!" I ducked again as he slashed at my head.

"No?" he asked again.

I didn't answer.

"Well?"

This had to be a dream. I had to be dreaming. Yeah, this was all a nightmare.

"It's rude to not answer someone's question, you know."

This was a dream and in a few seconds Aqua would shout at me to wake up.

"How should I punish you for being impolite?" he wondered aloud, cupping his chin.

This was happening, oh my god it was really happening.

Tears ran down my face, serenaded by my strangled, gasping sobbing.

_Oh god, please no,_ I silently pleaded to whoever was watching. _Please…_

"I know!" he shouted suddenly. He laughed crazily.

The killer grabbed my face and jerked it up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Such a pretty girl," he sighed. "Too bad you had to grow up rotten."

My eyes widened. This was it. I was going to die here, alone.

"No…no…no…" I sobbed. "Please…"

"Let her go," a frigid voice stated.

The killer turned around. "And who, perchance, are you?" he asked.

My mysterious savior didn't speak.

"A silent hero, hmmm?" the killer observed. "Too bad."

He trotted towards the unknown person, to reveal…

"Roxas!" I gasped. For reasons unfathomable to me my heart began to pound even harder.

He didn't acknowledge me, instead facing the killer with an expression of…

I realized I had never once seen Roxas angry. Now, his face was contorted into a mask of rage icier than space. The switchblade he had used to cut himself was held loosely in one hand.

The killer charged without warning. "YAAAAHHHH!"

Roxas met the challenge without a sound.

Mr. Marluxia swung his cleaver at Roxas, but the blond caught his opponent's arm and smashed a fist squarely into his jaw. The madman staggered back, and Roxas pressed his attack.

The switchblade flashed and a finger flew.

The killer screamed in agony, dropping his cleaver and clutching his hand.

"MY HAND!" he shrieked. "You bastard!"

Roxas tacitly approached. "Die," he spat, raising his knife.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

The six-inch blade of Roxas's switchblade plunged into the killer's head, instantly cutting off the scream of terror.

Roxas twisted the weapon a quarter turn and jerked it back out. The corpse collapsed to the tile, blood spurting out of the ragged hole punched into its skull.

The blond wiped the weapon off on his sleeve before pocketing it. He walked toward me, relief etched on his face.

"Namine," he whispered. "My god…are you okay?"

I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around him in a bear hug, no longer caring that I hated him. My tears dripped onto his jacket.

He hugged me back, one hand stroking my hair. "It's okay now," he crooned soothingly. "He's gone, you're safe."

Thud THUD.

I jerked my head off of his chest. "What's that noise?" I asked him.

"What noise—NAMINE!" he shouted. "No—no—wake up! Please!" He gazed at me in panic.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" I asked tensely. "Roxas?"

White streaks of light appeared around me, like I was going into hyperspace.

"What the—"

Everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I'm jumping the shark a bit, bringing a serial killer into the story, but hey.

This is the only way to really reconcile Namine and Roxas without my directly intervening. Besides, Namine's vision is a good cliffhanger.

Roxas: "What's wrong with Namine? Tell me!" *shakes comatose Namine*

Me: "You'll find out later, dammit. Wait."

By the way, "The Artist and the Rebel" has been (tentatively) renamed to "This is Our Story". I just can't think of a good name for that story! Argh!

Do I even have to tell you I want reviews? EVERYBODY wants reviews!

And thanks to everyone who favorited my story!

*high-fives everybody over cyberspace*

Oohrah, my fine colleagues! I now have 20+ reviews—never thought I'd make it this far!

Special thanks to ken08002 (as always) and shadowofthenightxx!


	16. Confession

RoxasXNamine. ENDGAME PART 1.

By the way, am I being rude by not responding to reviews?

Am I supposed to?

If I'm supposed to and I'm not, then I'm so sorry! Please forgive me…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Just this story. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing I noticed after the darkness cleared was the blinding light.

Scratch that—that's not light, that's…

Crap…

White walls, white floor, white ceiling, all polished to a mirrored sheen.

I was in the white room again. Now where were those faces?

I waited and waited and waited, seemingly for millennia, but not a single one of those creepy faces showed up.

I'm not complaining, of course. Remember last time?

"Hello?" I called, half jokingly. "Anybody home?"

At first there was no response, but then I picked up a tap-tap-tap noise, like the sound of shoes hitting the floor.

I whirled around to see…

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Zack ambled towards me, head hung in shame.

"Dad?" I asked. I ran towards him. "What's wrong?"

The words he mumbled were so quiet I couldn't hear them at first.

"Dad? Speak up."

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," he muttered. Dad violently shook his head.

"I'm a fool!" he screamed. Tears streamed down his face, and he grabbed my shoulders. "Namine, tell me, where did I go wrong? I only wanted our family to be happy! Why aren't you? WHY?"

"I-I don't know—gaaaahhh!" I yelped as his hold tightened. "Dad, let go, you're hurting me!"

Zack immediately released me with an even sadder expression.

"But how was I supposed to know I was hurting you?" he whispered. "You never told me, Namine."

I was horrified by his state. "Dad…" I said. "I-I-I…wait!"

Dad was disappearing from the feet up into a gray mist.

"You never told me…" The words echoed in my ears.

"Dad, wait!"

But he was gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring him back.

I sighed and sat down; I might as well be comfortable while waiting…for something.

"Whore!" The insult came out of nowhere.

I jerked around, pissed off. "Who said that!" I shouted.

"Slut!"

"Come out and say that to my face!"

"Bitch!"

"Fuck off!"

Sniggers in a pair of familiar voices wafted through the air.

"Kairi? Xion?" I said. I momentarily forgot what they had called me, and then… "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you're a slutty bitch," Kairi answered in a singsong voice. I whipped around to see her walking towards me.

With a roar of anger I charged at her, fist raised, but before I could reach her and rip that smug smirk off her face with a well-aimed hook, something slammed into me from the side.

I crashed onto the ground, Xion on top of me. She pummeled me with punches, screaming incoherently all the while.

Winded, I tried my best to defend myself, shielding my face from her blows, but a foot shifted into my ribs. I cried out and grabbed at my side.

A punch slammed into my chin, knocking me unconscious for a moment.

I woke up to find my supposed friends towering over me with enraged glares.

"Why?" I asked, crying not only from the pain of my injuries, but also from the pain of betrayal. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Xion kicked me hard in the thigh. I shrieked in pain and clutched at my leg.

Kairi leaned down and punched me in the stomach. I gagged and automatically moved my hands to protect my midsection.

The two continued to kick and hit me. Eventually I stopped resisting and just let the pain from each strike wash over me.

Eventually they stopped and laughed at me. "Look at you—not so high and mighty now, are you?" Kairi taunted.

"We taught you, you arrogant bitch, didn't we?" Xion smirked.

"But why?" I whispered through a split lip. "Why? I thought you were my friends!"

Their faces turned sad, just like Dad's had.

"So did we…" my friends murmured. Then their feet began to fade away…

"Wait!" I jumped to my feet, gasping a bit from the pain of what may have been a broken rib, but determined to keep Xion and Kairi here anyways. "Don't go!"

But they disappeared anyways, no matter how I screamed for them to return.

I curled up, sobbing, wishing with all my heart somebody would just come to comfort me.

"Namine?"

The sweet voice was a welcome change from the taunts and insults from moments before.

"Dajh?" I replied, pleasantly surprised.

It really was the little guy.

"Dajh!" I cried, running up to him and embracing him. "It's you! Thank you!"

He didn't respond.

"Dajh?" I said, kneeling down to look him in the eye. "What—what's wrong?"

Deep down in my subconscious, I already knew what was going to happen. But I didn't listen to myself.

"Dajh?"

The kid looked into my eyes.

His face was burning with purest hatred.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, slapping away my hand. "Go away!"

I stunned and more than just a little hurt. "Why?" I croaked.

"I hate you!" he shouted.

I recoiled. What did I do to him?

"GO AWAY!" Dajh screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I backed away. "Dajh…" I said again. A single tear slid down my cheek. "Please…"

"Please what?" he snarled. "Bitch!"

I burst into tears and ran away, sobbing between breaths.

Dajh's voice echoed after me. "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

I ran for what seemed like miles, not stopping, never tiring. Running in this hellhole was the only release I had.

Little by little I slowed down, until I finally stopped moving altogether. I sat down and buried my face in my arms, crying my heart out.

"Hi there!" somebody chirped.

Through the veil of my tears I could make out the gauzy image of my sister.

"Aqua!" I cried, leaping at her and wrapping her in a giant hug.

She shoved me away. "You're getting my shirt wet," Aqua said in a disgusted voice. "Do you know how much it cost?"

I backed away, not understanding why my sister was being so hostile. "But…" I said softly.

"But what?" she scowled. She sighed in frustration. "Never mind, you'll never understand," she muttered, walking away.

"Aqua, wait! Don't leave—!"

"Bye!" she called back, waving a hand at me without even turning around.

"Sis, no!" But my pleading was in vain.

Like all the rest of the people I cared about, Aqua vanished.

I collapsed, but I didn't cry anymore; I was too tired to.

Why had everybody abandoned me? Why did everyone hate me?

Was it because of something I had done?

Was it because of how I acted towards them?

"You got it," a gentle voice sighed.

"Who is it this time?" I asked sarcastically. "Lemme guess, Vanitas?"

"Nope," the mystery guy replied. "Just some guy you hate."

I turned to see Roxas lying beside me, cushioning his head in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed. "Come to torture me like all the others?"

"No…" he frowned, sitting up. "And that cut looks really bad. Here, lemme put a Band-Aid on it…"

I let Roxas work with a first-aid kit I had no idea how he had acquired. His touch was soft and gentle; nothing like how I'd treated his injuries when he tried to cut his wrists.

"Well?" Roxas asked suddenly, jolting me out of my reverie. "What do you say?"

"Thanks," I muttered.

He laughed. "You're welcome."

We lay there for who knows how long, just watching the ceiling. I got bored after a while.

"So why are you here?" I questioned.

Roxas twisted his neck to look at me. "I'm here to help you," he said.

"Really? How?"

"By…hell, I don't know. I was never good at explaining things. Maybe this'll help…"

I giggled at his embarrassment. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Stop laughing," he growled, playfully cuffing me. Then his expression turned evil.

"Roxas?" I said suspiciously. "What are you—?"

He lunged at me, fingers wiggling.

My laughs and squeals of delight resonated through the vast expanse of the white room. Roxas was an expert tickler; he knew my weak points as well as Aqua did.

Eventually he stopped, letting me catch my breath.

I exhaled. "That was fun…" I murmured. I noticed that Roxas had turned away. "Roxas? What's wrong?"

"I—I have to show you this…" he mumbled, blinking rapidly. Something wet was in his eye.

Before I could ask, we went…somewhere.

Roxas and I were above a bed, looking down at someone obscured by a chandelier.

"Namine…" Roxas's voice muttered. Startled, I looked at Dream-Roxas, but he hadn't spoken.

I realized that Roxas, the real one, was sitting beside the bed.

"Namine," he said again. "I love you…and I'm ashamed that I can only tell you that a second time when you can't even hear me."

I wanted to shout to him, "Yes I can, idiot!", but for some reason, my voice didn't work.

That was because Dream-Roxas had pinched my lips shut between his fingers. I glared at him, but he just motioned for me to look down again.

"I think I fell for you the moment I saw you," the real Roxas said slowly. "You were so strong, so tough…not like those other bimbos at school. You were beautiful."

An unbidden tear materialized in my eye.

"Just so I could be with you, I failed sophomore year. Twice," Roxas reminisced. He smirked. "The teachers were PO'd, but I didn't give a shit."

Another tear.

His voice softened. "The only thing that mattered was seeing you. Whenever you smiled, even if it wasn't directed at me, my day went from bad to great or from great to perfect."

Another tear.

"Hell, even if you scowled at me, or even just looked at me, my heart flew." He chuckled. "Now I'm getting sappy, but I don't care. In my eyes no sacrifice is ever enough for you."

A fourth tear.

"I don't even know if it's infatuation. If it is, that's too bad," he sighed. "But I do know this. Right now, you mean everything to me. Everything in my life orbits around you—even my life itself."

A fifth tear. I savagely wiped it away, as it was blocking my view of Roxas.

"But seeing you like this…" His voice cracked a moment. "I can't take it," he sobbed. "I was too late—you had a heart attack before I could do anything. I failed!"

I wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, tell him that he hadn't failed, that hell, I was right here, you lovable jackass!

"I can't take it," he said again. "I failed, I—I have to be punished for it. The beach dock—no one will see me. I can join you there. Goodbye, Namine."

I ripped Dream-Roxas's hand off of my mouth, but before I could scream "No!"…

We were back in the white room. My cry of horror was lost in its volume.

"I never knew he felt this way," I whispered, twisting a lock of blonde hair around my finger. "I mean—he told he loved me before, but—but—but—"

Dream-Roxas put a consoling hand on my shoulder. "There, there," he said comfortingly, letting me cry out my sorrows for the third time in a row.

"I have to go back," I declared once I'd finished. "I have to stop him!"

Dream-Roxas grinned. "That's the spirit!" he shouted. His voice lowered. "But first…you have to do something else…"

I knew what he was talking about. I still had no face.

A piece of skin appeared on the ground.

My face.

I shuddered as I picked it up. It felt warm, soft, just the right weight, and so sickeningly, nauseatingly _natural. _

"Go on," Dream-Roxas encouraged with a pat on the back.

I drew the thing up to my head. I hesitated for a moment, thinking, _this is crazy!_

But I had to do it—I had no choice if I was to save Roxas from his own suicidal depression.

The face didn't feel icky and horrible at all; in fact, it felt damn good, as if some part of me had just been returned.

Okay, that was exactly what happened, but you know what I mean.

The hyperspace streaks appeared again, and I knew I was about to reenter the waking world.

I gave Dream-Roxas one last grateful hug. "Goodbye," I said. "And thanks…for everything."

"You didn't need to thank me," he grinned. "You already got this yourself."

I grinned back and waved a little.

The last thing I saw was Dream-Roxas giving me a supportive thumb's-up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't think I quite emphasized Namine's detachedness from everybody, so this chapter probably seems a bit random…

Well, anyways, I think this is a well-written piece of hurt/comfort, if I do say so myself.

But what say you?

Speaking your mind only takes one little motion…to that little button called "Review" below this story…that's right, click it, you know you want to…

Am I being patronizing? If so, I apologize.

By the way, I'm uploading two different stories, "Lost and Found" and "This is Our Story". If you would kindly read 'n review them, I'd much appreciate it. I want to know which one sounds better to you guys.

Unfortunately, "The Wanderer" won't be uploaded until I finish both of those stories because the way I intend to end it will result in massive spoilers. If BBS does, in fact, come out in North America by midsummer then I will slave to complete it. If not, too bad. Sorry.

And yes, that thumb's-up was a reference to Terminator 2. Poor John.


	17. Another Chance

Just a head's up: As of now, lancewright has become Sovereign.

NamineXRoxas, ENDGAME. Part 2.

Sigh…The last chapter…

It's been an honor.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Just the story itself. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black on black at first.

Then the darkness lightened to a hazy blue.

As I came to I sensed something soft pressing against my back and head—a bed, perhaps?

Several blinks cleared my blurred vision, resolving the image before me into a tessellation of azure ceiling tiles. An unpleasant antiseptic hospital smell pervaded my nostrils.

I was in a room of some sort. Sniffling noises were coming from somewhere below my head.

Or was it above? Who knew.

My eyes couldn't quite reach the angle I needed, so I lifted my head a bit to survey my surroundings.

Aqua, Kairi, and Xion were kneeling next to the hospital bed, faces buried in the sheets. They were sobbing uncontrollably.

I tried to greet them, but my pathetic attempt at talking came out as something sounding like, "Gargragargargragragar…"

Yeah, my mouth wasn't working quite right. How long had I been out?

Aqua slowly lifted her head. Her eyes grew to lapis dinner plates and her jaw fell open as she saw me, apparently miraculously revived.

"Namine!" she cried, leaping at me and smothering me in the way only a big sister could.

"Nice to see you too," I choked, struggling to prevent my death by suffocation. "Now, could I please have a chance to breathe?"

Xion and Kairi mobbed me the second Aqua let go, shouting, "Namine! You're alive!"

Once they had had their fair chance to throttle me, I began to apologize to them.

"Xion, I'm really sorry about Roxas leaving you like that," I sighed, sitting up. "I never knew that he'd actually do that!"

Xion shook her head. "No Namine, I should be apologizing," she said. "I never gave you a fair chance to explain, either…"

I decided to let it go. She was my friend, after all. "Ah, it's okay," I replied. "And Kairi…I apologize for leaving you behind. Sora was right; what if something had happened to you?"

Kairi scowled. "Now I'm only mad at you because you didn't come to me about your problems!" she growled. "Next time you have to talk to me, promise? Or I'll have your eye out!"

I giggled at her outburst, but before I could respond the doctors burst in.

"Miss Farron!" one shouted. The name tag on his collar read, "Dr. Cloud Strife, PhD"—Kairi's dad. "You shouldn't be up!"

"I'm fine!" I grumbled as they shoved me back down onto the bed. "Let go!"

"No you're not! We have to check for brain damage and internal trauma. Aerith, ready the scanners…"

As the doctors poked and prodded at me, I complained, "Couldn't you have done this earlier?"

"We did!" was the response. "We have to do it again!"

I snarled something unintelligible but very rude.

The bastards took their own sweet time giving me a massive once-over for any injuries, but finally I was free to leave.

"Now, Miss Farron, no strenuous activity for at least a month, okay? I don't want you having another heart attack," Dr. Strife lectured.

"Okay, okay, I got it," I growled. "Now where're my clothes?"

Aqua tossed me a white sundress.

"I wasn't wearing this!"

"I took your jeans and shirt home to wash," she replied. "This is all they have right now."

I questioned Aqua's principles regarding selling oneself under my breath, but I donned the sundress anyways. I had nothing else to wear.

I flicked the bathroom lights off and joined Aqua and my friends at the door of my room.

"Where're the guys?" I asked as we descended a flight of stairs. Dr. Strife had a hand on my arm as a precaution.

"They're waiting," Kairi replied. "They're gonna be so happy you're alive, especially Roxas…"

The teasing way she said the blond-haired sophomore's name made me blush a deep scarlet. Luckily, no one noticed, or so I hope.

Sora, Riku, Terra, and Mom were in the waiting room. I searched for Ventus for a second, but I felt pangs of sorrow when I remembered what had happened to him.

Shouts of "Namine!" filled the room.

Mom and Sora got to me first, doing their best to choke me to death, all the while apologizing for yelling at me (for Sora) and not getting back in time (for Mom).

"It's okay, it's okay," I smiled. "What matters is that you're here!"

Riku hung back for a moment. He seemed a bit awkward, so unlike him.

"Riku," Xion said sternly. "Apologize to Namine for what you said to her!"

"Okay…" he mumbled. "Sorry."

"With feeling!"

"Alright!"

I stared at Xion in shock. "How did you do that?" I demanded. "He usually never listens to anybody!"

My brunette friend looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "W-well," she stammered. "It's, ummm, sort of a long story…"

I smirked but decided to leave it at that. Kairi could tell me later.

As we joked about my apparent death (Aqua told me my heart had stopped), my eyes scanned the room for any sign of Roxas. He wasn't there.

I tugged on Sora's sleeve. "Where's your brother?" I asked worriedly.

"I think he said he wanted to go out for a walk," he answered, scratching his brown spikes. "I don't remember, lemme ask Terra."

Sora walked up to my sister's boyfriend. "Hey Terra, do you know where Roxas went?"

Terra thoughtfully scratched at his chin stubble. "I know that he said he wanted to go someplace to cool off…" he murmured. "Don't exactly remember where, though. Sorry."

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no no no no no no NOOOOO," I moaned, clutching my head.

Everybody looked at me in confusion.

"We have to stop him!" I shouted. "Before he does something stupid!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed out of the hospital?" I yelled. My hands clenched.

Dr. Strife tried to explain. "Young woman, you don't have the strength to attempt any sort of rescue mission right now!" he scolded. "It's raining out and the temperature's freezing!"

"But I'm the only one Roxas will listen to!" I argued.

"We don't know exactly what he's doing," the doctor growled. "You're staying and that's—HEY!"

I dashed past him, Aqua hot on my heels. "Run, come on!" I urged my lagging sister.

"I'm not a runner like you," she panted, fighting to keep up.

We found the car in about five minutes, having long since ditched any pursuit. The good doctor had been right; it was dark out, the outside temperature was frigid as the Arctic, and the lashing rain only made it worse, but I took it.

If I couldn't handle it, Roxas would die.

I literally leaped into the passenger seat, hanging onto the seat with my fingernails as Aqua peeled onto the main street. We got onto the freeway in a short while, barely restraining ourselves to the speed limit imposed by evening traffic.

"We have to go to the beach," I pleaded.

Aqua gave me a questioning look.

"That's where he'll be, I know it!"

"How are you so sure?" she asked, pulling into the necessary exit.

"He told me…" I whispered.

Aqua didn't respond to that.

Minutes later Aqua pulled up into the beach parking lot and we got out. I immediately looked around for a way to get down to the lower level without using the cliff.

Finding none, I resigned myself to slowly scale down the granite face, Aqua right behind me.

But stress has a way of bypassing caution, and I quickly grew tired of having to negotiate the stubbornly uncooperative cliff. So I climbed onto a nearby rock and jumped off.

"Namine, NO!" my sister cried out in horror.

This time, though, my leap of faith was calculated. I soared all the way to the sand, beyond the seven feet of rock extending from the base of the cliff.

The impact still hurt like a stone bitch.

I sat up, winded, and wiped sand off my face. Thankfully my eyes and mouth had been tightly squeezed shut when I (crash) landed.

Quickly getting to my feet, I rushed towards the dock, where a lone figure stood, hunched over.

Sand shot out from beneath my hospital-issue sandals as I sprinted towards Roxas. Adrenaline flooded my arteries, supercharging my muscles, but I could see it wasn't going to be enough.

I got closer and closer every microsecond, but so did the point of his knife to his throat…

There was only one thing I could do at this point.

"ROXAS! STOP!"

He whirled around, eyes widening as he saw who was running towards him—

—as that same person crashed into him headfirst, knocking him over.

The knife clattered away. Roxas got up on his elbows, looking wide-eyed at the crying girl clutching at his jacket collar.

"Stupid idiot!" Both the yell and a follow-up punch to the jaw sent him back to the wood planks.

"How dare you!" Another punch, this one to the midsection, doubled him over.

"Try to leave me like this!" I slapped him across the face.

"Don't do this," I finally sobbed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Please…"

A gentle hand stroked through my hair. "Don't worry, I'll never do this again," Roxas said softly. He gently held me, rocking me back and forth like on the rooftop.

I looked into his eyes through my tear-filled ones. "B-but how do I know for sure?" I blubbered, before burying my head back into his chest.

He hugged me close, enveloping me in his warm arms. "I'd never break a promise to you," he sobbed. "Because…because I love you, Namine. Please, give me another chance."

A freezing downpour (and now sleet) had us both soaked beyond belief, but being in each other's arms dispelled the cold.

"Okay," I agreed. "Don't mess this one up."

He gave me a grateful smile, and I was shocked to see dried tear trails running down his face.

"Alright, let's get out of this damned rain," he muttered, pulling me to my feet. "You must be fucking insane to wear this dress in this kind of weather."

"How nice," I replied dryly. "Now do you have a solution? Because"—I shivered violently—"I'm freezing!"

Roxas laughed and removed his thick jacket, setting it on my shoulders. He then wrapped an arm around my shoulder, snuggling me against him.

"So how does it feel, touching your crush like this?" I whispered slyly.

He shifted uncomfortably and looked up, presumably to hide a crimson face. "Ummm," he muttered. "Really, really, good?"

I laughed, and then sneezed.

Roxas looked at me in alarm. "Uh-oh," he murmured. "Gotta get you to that car, fast! C'mon, Aqua!"

My sister tried to protest. "I'm not a runner!" she spluttered angrily. "Wait up!"

When we did not stop, she snarled and charged after us.

The heated interior of the Honda was a well-received change from the icy outside. Roxas and I sat in the back this time while Aqua started the car.

As the heat from the air conditioning (and Roxas) warmed me up and started to dry off my clothing, I felt perfectly happy—something I realized I hadn't been since…since…

I'll have to get back to you on that.

I likely had a nasty cold now, but I didn't care. I knew somebody would be there to help me through—Roxas.

And then one disturbing thought ran through my contentment-drugged mind.

_What if he fails again?_

But you know what?

He didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*inconsolable crying* WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It's over… *sniffles*

The last chapter…

Meh, I'm still happy that Namine forgave Roxas. Do you know why I ended Masks like that? I'm leaving it to your imagination to fill in the blanks! Of course, if you want me to write extra chapters about Roxas and Namine's new relationship, then okay.

And NO, an epilogue does not count as an official chapter (in my opinion). Make what you will of that.

Winner of the priority contest: Lost and Found.


	18. Epilogue

The epilogue!

And the reason why my new penname is "Sovereign Beta" is because "Sovereign" is already taken. I'm still referring to myself as "Sovereign" though.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Just the story itself. Enjoy!

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

My scream of agony echoed within the tight confines of the hospital room.

I hate childbirth.

"Push, Namine, push!" Roxas urged.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, turning away from my swollen abdomen for a second. "This is all your fault, you bastard!"

My fiancé held his hands up, palms out, in the universal gesture for surrender.

Ventus and his parents' funeral had been larger than I had imagined. He had never seemed the popular type, but when you consider the number of times his family had moved, the friends his parents had had, and all those friends' immediate families, scores of guests being present doesn't seem too farfetched.

As the friend who had found Ventus's body, I made the last eulogy of him. I broke down during the last ten steps to the podium, was calmed down by Roxas, broke down again during the last quarter of my speech, and was calmed again, this time by a hallucination (which is what I think it was, now) of Ventus.

I was written off as a suspect because of two reasons: a) I had had a good relationship with Ventus at the time of his death, and everyone had confirmed that nobody in the school had reason to attack him, and b) my DNA wasn't found anywhere in the areas of the house where Ventus and his family were…were...

I refuse to say it.

Moving onto a brighter subject, Roxas was the best boyfriend any girl could reasonably ask for.

We had our fair share of fights, but we always made it up to each other depending on who had started it. He was always there for me, no matter what he himself was going through, and I tried my best to return the favor. So when he proposed to me I felt I was both the luckiest and the most unworthy girl in the entire universe.

But hey, that's love.

And then there was the incident at the party where some idiot got me drunk (after only _a single _can, my pride is forever bruised) and Roxas came to my rescue. Of course, said idiot (not Roxas) was unconcious from a generous helping of fisticuffs by that time.

Disappointingly, Roxas succumbed to temptation back at our apartment, not that I complained afterwards, of course (he was quite…skilled), but he also forgot to wear protection. This I yelled out his eardrums for in the morning. I also refused to talk to him for a week.

All of that led to this.

"I'll kill you!" I shrieked as another wave of pain hit me.

Roxas winced, expecting the upcoming kicking of rear end. He should; I had signed up for kung fu classes the month after Ventus's funeral.

"I'll make you regret the day you were born!" I continued. "I'll fucking rip your balls off!"

"Namine!" Aqua scolded.

"Don't talk like that with your baby in earshot!" her husband Terra lectured. "What if your swearing imprints on his mind?"

"Shut up!" I hollered again, reaching for Roxas's throat as best I could. "Lemme at him!"

My sister and her husband frantically held me down by my shoulders as I screamed and flailed.

If you're wondering why I was being so vicious and abusive towards Roxas, then you haven't felt the misery that is childbirth.

Well? Have you?

No?

I should hope not!

Anyways, the baby's shoulders finally managed to pass through my cervix. The birth was relatively smooth sailing after that.

The doctors quickly snipped off and tied the umbilical cord; when the placenta was ejected it was thrown away.

I held my—our—newborn in my arms as Roxas sat down next to me, gently stroking the baby's soft cheek.

"What should we name him?" he wondered.

"Her," I corrected him. "Hmmmm…any ideas?"

"Sarah?"

"No, too simple."

"Ventus?"

"That's a guy's name!"

"Terra?"

"Was that an insult?" Terra demanded, obviously offended.

"No, sorry. Artemis?

"Good, but not good enough."

"Aqua?"

"Why thank you!" my sister exclaimed.

"No."

"Spoilsport," Aqua grumbled.

"Wait—I've got the perfect one!"

"What is it?"

"Claire!"

"That's…not bad, actually."

"Yeah…Claire Farron. I like it," I murmured. I turned back to my baby. "Didja hear that? Your name's Claire!"

Claire stopped crying for a moment to gurgle. I chose to interpret the sound as approval.

"She likes it!" I declared.

"Yeah well, when we're married it'll change to Claire Leonhart," Roxas reminded.

Our daughter stopped crying a second time to give her father what appeared to be a death glare.

"You got owned," I snickered as my fiancé recoiled in mock fear.

* * *

Well, that's that…

Masks is over…

But its successors live on! (meaning whatever else I write) I also plan on writing a XionXRiku sequel, with Riku in the front seat. Guess what it's about~ ;)

My grade for Masks:

Plot (self-explanatory): 7/10

Suspense (self-explanatory): 8/10

Characters (development, sympathy, personality, etc.): 7/10

Continuity (how well I tied together the chapters): 7/10

Viability (how creative I was without jumping the shark): 6/10

Overall: 7/10 (C-), not an average

Keep in mind this is what I think of this story RELATIVE to other stories of this type on the site. Idiotique's Shine comes to mind (it's my all-time favorite story). In my opinion, that warrants a 9.5/10, if not the full 10.

Still, 7 isn't too bad for a first story, right?

Special thanks to my reviewers:

ComicalXMysterious,

Kairi Granger,

4ever,

shadowofthenightxx,

Truth-Unspoken,

LovelyIn'Sanity (first reviewer),

CheezeIsMyName,

and last, but most certainly not least, ken08002!

You guys rock!

Thank you for your support!


End file.
